Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos (former Mjavery9's)
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: (Former collab with Mjavery9) Percy Jackson once the Hero of Olympus, now he's nothing but a left behind demi-god. He loses the love of his life. His friends ditch him. He's all alone... or until Chaos comes. Percy is given the chance of avenging his Wise Girl, but what he doesn't know is that it's only getting started, soon he'll have to face unimaginable forces.
1. Prologue

**Before starting, I wanna apologize for being absent all last week, but I had a malfuction of my internet server and it wasn't until yesterday that I managed to recover it. However, that's not important now!**

 **Anyway, this story was born thanks to a collaboration between me and former writer/user** Mjavery9 **. I say former becuase** Mjavery9 **has decided to move forward this writing gig and, I wish him/her all the luck in the world!**

 **If you recognize the first twenty chapters, that's because I took them straight from** Mjavery9 **'s account, so please don't start saying 'oh, that story is not original' or 'oh, someone is copying your idea!'**

 **You've been warned!**

* * *

 **3rd Person's PoV**

Running.

That was all Percy could do.

Run.

When did his life make this 180 degree turn and force him to run? Why did he have to follow the paradigm of ' _the good have the worst luck_ '? How did all this start?

Percy couldn't even remember. But there was one event that will never be forgotten from his mind.../

 _~Flashback~_

 _He was walking by the shore of Camp Half-Blood lake, a book in his hand and the other one nervously playing with something inside his pocket. He was about to meet his long-time girlfriend, Annabeth. But, today wasn't just a normal date. He was going to propose to her. Well, more like propose to her, to live with him. As sure as he was about marrying Annabeth, he wanted to take the correct steps and not being accused of having 'seaweed for a brain'. The book was actually a catalog of different places where they could start their new lives together._

 _It was safe to say that he was excited._

 _But, all that changed when he arrived to the location of their date. Annabeth, with her punctuality obsession, had arrived before him. She was alone, but it was her position that iced Percy's blood: she was lying on the sand, her knife out of her sheath and next to her, blood was gathering in a pool around her almost lifeless body._

 _"ANNABETH!" He screamed like he never screamed before. He didn't care if he was dragging the wrong attention towards them. He ran to her side, kneeling next to her and grasping her head in his hands, "Annabeth... c'mon, Wise Girl, I'm here..."_

 _"Pe- Percy?" Her voice was hoarse and low and she was getting weaker by the minute. Percy smiled at her, trying not to show how scared he actually was. "I- I fo-ught, Percy..."_

 _"I know you did, love..." He reassured her, moving some of her curls off her face. "Help is on the way, hang on..." But Annabeth was smart enough to know that help wasn't coming._

 _"Pro- promise me..." She stuttered, her bloody fingers trying to reach his face. Percy didn't hesitate and grabbed her hand in his, "M-move on..."_

 _"Don't ask me that... you_

 _can't ask me that." He begged her, "You're gonna be alright."_

 _"P-Perce, I- I lo-ve you." She muttered, her grey eyes staring at him for the last time. Men don't cry, that's how the saying goes. But Percy didn't care. He shed all the tears he wanted and then, some more. The lakes, rivers, oceans, and seas all exploded. Tsunamis began to form and boats sway dangerously, letting the world know the mood of thee son of Poseidon. Someone just murdered the love of his life and he wasn't there to defend her. He placed Annabeth's body in his lap and hugged her closer to him._

 _"I love you, Annabeth... and I'll_

 _never move on from you..." He vowed, whispering in her ear. "I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll avenge you. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed above from the heavens._

 _Foolish things had been done in the name of love. But only dangerous things are always driven by revenge. And, whoever stared at Perseus Jackson's eyes at that moment, would see the promise in them. That, however, didn't seem enough of a warning for Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Annabeth's mother._

 _"Get your hands off my daughter, you_

 _murderer!" She shouted at him. Percy wasn't listening. Deep inside of him he knew that, the moment he let go of Annabeth, would be the moment he'd lose his reason to live. He wouldn't be insane, but he'd not think logically._

 _"I just found her..." He explained, but he didn't care who heard or who believed him. He was already sick of the gods and their meddling. He just wanted a simple life with his love, and even that was taken from him too._

 _"Lies!" Athena seemed to be the one not hearing reasons, apparently, "I knew better than to let you date my daughter! You destroyed the balance of our rivalry and my daughter paid the price, killer!" By now, a large crowd was forming, at a considerable distance, considering they had to deal with an angry goddess and a broken son of the sea._

 _"I. Did._

 _Not. Kill. Her!" Percy snapped at her, but Athena was beyond reason now. With a snap of her fingers, Annabeth's body flashed out of Perseus' embrace and into Athena's welcoming arms. "Annabeth!" Athena sobbed._

 _"I proclaim the exile of Perseus Jackson from this Camp until he answers from his crimes!" Percy couldn't do more than to glance at his friends, who were as shocked as he was. "Daddy dearest won't protect you now... he said nothing on your defense." Athena's smile was mockingly evil and Percy had no more options, other than gather Annabeth's fallen weapons and run out of Camp. But he heard the last words from Mr. D._

 _"Release the harpies."_

 _~Flashback End~  
_  
That was two hours ago and Percy had been running ever since, questions in his mind. Who killed Annabeth? Why did only Athena show up? Why was he framed? Who framed him? Going to his mother was not an option, and she'd be safer if he didn't show up.

" **I've never seen so much love and resolve in someone,** " He heard the voice coming from around, but saw no one. " **Do not fear, Perseus... I'm not like my descendants.** "

"Show yourself then!" Percy replied the first thing in mind. In front of him, a figured shimmered from the shadows, "Who- What are you?"

" **I'm the one who would not lie to you... I'm the Creator, Chaos to be exact.** " The figure didn't take either gender shape, and just pointed at a speechless Percy. " **Another powerful enemy soon will rise, Perseus... this was only the beginning of a long journey that will allow you to complete your promise to your beloved one.** "

"Tell me what to do." Percy was all ears.

" **You'll take your place next to me as a god, and I'll grant your wish... join me as my son and Commander and I'll give you the revenge you seek.** " This got Percy kneeling in front of the shadows.

"As you say... Father."


	2. Heading Back

**3rd Person's PoV**

 _Slash._

That was the sound of the new Primordial god of Elements and Creation swinging his sword.

The mud head fell off the dummy's shoulders, before it could attack.

 _Slash. Slash._

The next one, made of pure solidified water had it's legs choped off, not allowing it to walk anymore.

 _Slash. Crack!  
_  
A third dummy, made of volcanic rocks got a sword stuck in its head and the sword stayed there, as the master of that sword moved around, analyzing his options and watching the field. When he got closer to the next one, a dummy made of thick and compact air, he lunged his sword right through the stomach of the dummy.

 _Wush!  
_  
 _Clap. Clap. Clap.  
_  
" **Well done, son.** " The trainee heard the man he called ' _Father_ ' for the past 1,000 years came closer to him and a smirk appeared on his face. "Y **our strength has grown at a faster pace than I expected, while your dominance over the elements shows how much you have advanced...** "

"Thanks, Father. I'm glad I could please you with my training." At this, the shadowy figure placed what appeared to be a hand on the shoulder of his son.

" **Now, now, Perseus...** " The voice was compassionate and friendly, " **You know well enough that pleasing me wasn't one of the reasons why I chose you.** "

"I know, Father. It's just-" Perseus stopped for a second, before continuing. This argument was not uncommon between Perseus and his Father, but the son was running out of excuses to show his Father he was more than ready to assume the role of Commander and lead his troops against the enemy, no matter who it is, "It's just that I work better with a goal in mind."

" **Whatever that goal is in your head, keep it up, son.** " The figure looked around at the mess of the field, before looking back at his son, who only could offer him a troublemaker smirk as a reply. " **It is surely effective.** "

"Again, thank you, Father." Perseus bowed slightly at the man in front of him.

" **Actually, congratulating you on your achievements is just a side and fortunate note on my visit tonight.** " He admitted. Perseus began to pay attention. It wasn't uncommon that his Father would appear once in awhile in this field, to train him and to teach him stuff about his newly (in its moment) acquired powers. Since fighting with his soldiers was an option that wasn't negotiable, Perseus had his Father undivided attention. "Word has arrived that it's time..." Perseus opened his eyes with hope and excitement. Oh, how he hated to break that look. " **You must aid Camp Half-Blood and the Olympians.** " Percy in a split second if possible was already angered.

"What?! I'm not going back there, I won't return to help them!" Perseus exploded, and with fair reasons, "Father, send me to China, Russia... heck, even Brazil! But, do not send me back to Long Island!"

" **Perseus, that's the task and an order, if you want to take the position of Commander of my army.** " Perseus stared at his Father, as if he was growing a second head. Which was not the case, " **You're in no rush to do it now. They waited 1000 years, they can wait one more day.** " With that, he took it as cue to leave, leaving a pensive and still Perseus behind.

That didn't last very long. Perseus' first instinct was to run. So, he did exactly that. He ran with all of his strength left. He ran until he reached his sanctuary, a place only he could access. His Father's realm had a lot of unexplored places, where the troops never got to go, so he channeled his inner curious kid and he found this. It was behind a volcanic mountain, and was almost close to the edge of a cliff, there was a cave, with life and a lake.

His sanctuary.

He came here to meditate. To remember why he was here. Or, in cases like this, to shout his frustrations out. Once he shouted, he turned to his altar. Oh, no. He didn't venerated the Olympians or any other god. It was his altar to his girlfriend. Carved stones, paintings, even lemon scented flowers were careful looked after and adored just like diamonds.

"Oh, Annabeth..." Perseus knew it was not useful to speak alone, but it helped him to see clearly, "I really don't know what to do, I want to take over my Father's army, but... I don't wanna go back there. To... Earth." He glanced up at the flowers on the tree, moving as if they gave him an answer. Sometimes, Perseus liked to believe that Annabeth was with him, proving answers to his dilemmas, even when they were silly and meaningless. "I realize that they're not the same people, since some years have passed, but I guess- I guess I'm afraid." He confessed, in his solitude, "not afraid of them, but afraid to fail Father, and... and afraid to fail to you." He finished in a whisper. He realized how afraid he was in not finding the killers that he was making excuses. "You're the reason why I wanna go back... and, I'll fulfill my promise." Getting up, Perseus did one last act of remembrance of his girlfriend before leaving.

He then bent the ground, the air and the fire to his will. He began with the feet, following with the legs, hips, torso and arms. The Earth solidifying as the fore took place in what it suppose to be the hearth place, providing warmth. Finally, he bent the water to his will and used it as the hair, moving around and forming that particular and recognizable princess' curls, while the air provided that distinct aroma of lemons. In front of him, a clay Annabeth stood still.

"I love you, Annabeth. I always will... And- and I hope we see each other again someday." Perseus poured his feelings out before destroying his own creation. Going back to his Father, and his goal once again in his mind, the determination was visible to anyone to spare a glance at him.

" **You decided to make it, after all.** " His Father's word weren't far behind as he entered their shared space.

"Your order, Father. I obey." Perseus replied, as an automaton.

" **Son, it hurts me to think that all I want is a soldier,** " his Father expressed his feelings, which was very uncommon. " **True, I want this menace eradicate. True, I trained you to be the best soldier you could be. But, I want _you_ to want it too.** "

"Father, I know I have to earn your trust before I can face my target, but I also know that I have to gain training and experience off the field with these new powers before I could even consider going on my mission." Perseus explained, the emotion left out of his voice. He was a soldier and now, his mission was to neutralize the problem.

"If that's how you wanna see it, I cannot stop you, but I won't leave you thinking you have to earn my trust." He finished the conversation, handing his son the forgotten sword he left in the training field. Perseus grabbed it, a small smile appearing in his lips, " **You'll appear down on the hill of Camp Half-Blood. You'll be able to walk through the entrance.** "

"Should they see my face?" Perseus asked curiously.

" **Only the Olympians and Chiron will be able to recognize you, I don't see the harm in them knowing your identity.** " Perseus nodded, placing his sword where it belonged. " **You'll show up alone. The army will stand at your command when you need it.** "

"Very well, Father." With a last nod, Perseus flashed away from his Father's presence. As he predicted, he showed up at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Stopping the urges of remembering the previous times he had their, he began walking up. Soon, he was standing at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Though he was expecting nothing to remain the same since he left, he understood that things could be the same.

But nothing prepared him for what he saw.

Instead of cabins, he saw ruins and just one palace surrounded the hearth, as if the hearth was a fire to be lit on winter days. The Big House remained the same, a little more neglected that he hoped for, but still standing. The arena was twice its original size, same as the infirmary. The vision of kids below showed teens and younger campers carrying spears and swords, with an insane and paranoid look in their faces proved to be too much for him he decided. Slowly he took a step inside.

Home, sweet home?

More like ' _home, sweet change_ '.


	3. The Attack on Camp Half-Blood

**3rd Person's PoV**

' _I'm your follower in the light/Yet I'm invisible in the night/At various sizes I appear/I won't harm you, have no fear/What am I?_ '

" **Foolish the mortals when they created this.** " A male voice made an apparition out of nowhere, in the outskirts of New York City. What it seemed as a joke, it only worked to enraged his partner, who was even more hidden than he was.

" **I follow no light!** " His partner had hissed, passing the enraged stage and reaching furious. " **Light follows me! She _is_ my daughter.** "

" **Say it three times, maybe she'll come around this time,** " the patience of the male was heard in his voice, which wasn't appreciated by his partner. " **You'll maintain that quarrel for eons, yet she always gives-** "

" **Don't you even go _there_ , Erebus!**" the female warned, the shadows forming a hand and pressing it against what it looked like a neck, " **I will always defeat her... She's _not_ more powerful than me!** "

"Could you two please stop arguing!?" a third voice made an apparition, also clearly a man, but with all the impatience of a teenager. Both, Erebus and his companion turned to see the new comer. Just like them, he was made out of shadows, but his body was far away from being solid. Was as if his presence would be a little in every shadow of this city, "That's all you do, argue, argue, _argue_! I'm still surprised you could even get along to bore kids..."

" **Since you owe us your creation, I suggest you keep your mouth quiet, Helix.** " the before mentioned Helix rolled his eyes (which had no eyeball, only dark deep hollow cavities), before the temperature decreased a few degrees where he was. He wasn't the representation of the shadows and the darkness for nothing...

"I paid that debt a long time ago... _mother_." Helix used a sarcastic tone on his own mother. "Now, I think is time to rewarded me with what you promised, a city consumed by the shadows for my own rule!"

" **And, you'll have it, Helix.** " Erebus still wondered how he and Nyx, no less, named their child as if he was some kind of blade. Maybe because it's his cold and direct approach what cuts you open before you can react? Probably. But, after the fiasco of two children born to serve the light, Nyx was more than willing to create a new one under her own terms . " **You'll just have to wait until tonight, when your strength is at maximum capacity-** "

"I want my city, _NOW_!" like every pampered kid, Helix demanded things and, when the answer was ' _no_ ' (which was most of the time), he'd work his way to get it, no matter who he had to kill or what he had to do. Something that Nyx was quite proud about. It had taken centuries, but Helix finally proved himself to be worthy of having a chance of leading the army of the darkness. If he blew it, which was what Nyx expected from him, she would take command and reclaim her power. Erebus would only be a trophy husband, which will bound the darkness into her favor.

" **If you can't wait until the most tactical and beneficially night for us all, I suggest to either step back or withdrew from leading _my_ army.** " Nyx mentioned, as if she was talking about the weather, knowing it will hurt Helix's ego and dignity. Helix huffed and decided to make a tactical retreat, claiming that he wasn't as young as he was and that he deserved a little respect from his own parents. " **Impatience and a fool. He's gonna ruin this assault...** "

" **Those qualities, he got them from you.** " though it wasn't the best thing to say, Erebus couldn't stop himself from teasing his wife for what it was worth to her.

" **At least he got something from me!** " she snapped back at him, clearly in the mood to annihilated him. " **All he got from you were those stupid darkness tricks!** "

" **Don't you dare mention ' _tricks_ ' to me.**" Erebus, for the first time in the conversation, smirked at his partner, " **or did you forget how easy is to fool you...?** " Nyx's attack wasn't long behind. She pulled together some darkness and smashed it against his chest, causing a small wound on it. But nothing Erebus couldn't repair for himself. " **You'd be wise to remember who pulled you out of your mansion, Nyx, before you start maiming the rest of your army...** " with those last words, Erebus disappeared from Nyx's side before reappearing by the edge where their army awaited.

Erebus wasn't stupid. He would normally stay neutral in war, but Nyx had convinced him that, after thousand of years since the last war, why shouldn't someone else try to control the mortal world? Erebus knew he'd never control the army, that was Nyx ,and with her agreeing lightly, Helix. Erebus hoped Helix would inherited some of his planning skills, as well as his patience, but it was useless. When he found him inside a tent, sharpening a dagger, knew that he wasn't taking the waiting very well.

"We cannot attack a city full of mortals without mortal weapons."

" **We already agreed on this, Helix. The darkness will only put them unconscious, in a sleepy state,** " Erebus reminded him. " **Helix, who would you rule into fear you if you don't leave subjects to do so?** " Helix was taken aback by the logic behind the reasoning of his father. He hadn't thought about it that far. Foo was the word for him, could be without a doubt. But, Helix was no thinker. He was more of the kind that fix everything with brute force.

"You think that the Olympians would allow one of their 'precious subjects' a ticket to the Underworld?" Helix snorted upon that thought. "They way we'll take the city, they probably wouldn't notice..."

" **We should not take chances, son.** " Erebus recommended, but his thoughts weren't heard.

"The Olympians reigned too far longer than they should have! It's time to give back those reigns to the Primordial's!" Helix stood up from his place, dropping the blade on his lap and walking out of the tent. Outside of it, most of the armies of darkness stood there, ready for battle. Flanks of nightmares, cavalries of fears, and let's not forget, the soldiers of the night, one of the most feared armies between the immortals, never put in use. Tonight, it was time for that.

" **It is time...** " Erebus was shocked when he heard the voice of Nyx next to his ear. Of course he knew it was time, the sun was hiding and Apollo was finishing his route over the skies. Helix, next to his own mother, was wearing a dark yet shiny armor around his shadowy figure. As if he wanted to melt the darkness and the coldness within him and make a protective gear. " **Son.** " Helix, hearing his cue, took a step forward.

"Soldier of the darkness!" He shouted, so everyone could listen to them, "You've been training for this moment for years! You've been trained and tossed aside, as the other Primordial's decided you were disposables, even the Gods, in their infinite arrogance, thought that their own bastard kids would be a better defense than you!" the troops started to move around their places, clearly ready to engage battle, "Tonight, not only you'll show them how wrong they are, but we're taking back what belongs to us, and only us! A world plunged into darkness, where our voice, and your voices, would never be quieted down!" This speech earned Helix some points with his troops, who were getting even more impatient, "Turn this world into darkness! Put every mortal unconscious! The Olympians will fall down... tonight!"

" **Well said, son.** " Nyx congratulated him, leaving their men to agree in shouts what their leader just told them, " **Remember, you get New York City if this works out as planned...** "

"Do not worry, Mother," Helix's smirk was the evilest thing around, "We will come out victorious."

The attack on New York City had begun...

* * *

 **Hello, guys!**

 **Normally, I wouldn't do this, since I have a regular A/N on Sundays' post, but I require this channel to let you know about a little something...**

 **A friend/writer/roleplay buddy from Wattpad, with the username** Purely_Half_Dragon **(I bet some of you know him) has started a fund to earn money for a new computer. Is his goal to get one before going to college in March. I'd like for all of you to pass around this fund's site (it's on the site** gofundme Laptop - for - College - Fund **, no spaces) and, if you cannot because you're young, or you don't have enough money to donate, please, share it with your friends and relatives. When you do, add the** #DonateForSean

 **It will take only a few minutes of your time and he would be more than grateful that you're sharing it around...**

 **Oh! And go check out** Hugs6 **and I's new story,** How I met my Brother **! Is in** Hugs6's **profile!**

 **Thanks for listening!**


	4. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


	5. Helix Attacks

**3rd Person's PoV**

Silence.

For a loud city like New York, the mere idea of it without a noise, without a light, would remind people of those old _prehistoric_ films about alien invasions, experiments gone wrong, and anarchy around the world, and in them only the strong are fit for survival.

In this case, you'd _not_ be even close to the real thing.

Taking the cloak of night as an advantage, Helix, son of Nyx and Erebus, led the first group of his soldiers through the city, silently and effortlessly putting the citizens to sleep. Whenever they crossed him, no matter how far they were, Helix would make them fall asleep right on the spot.

The chaos would begin when those that were driving their cars in the middle of the street fell asleep. Helix couldn't care less.

"The city that never sleeps is actually... _sleeping_." Helix chuckled to himself, as his soldiers have no sense of humor. They were only are created to listen and to follow orders from someone evil such as Helix, which made them the perfect soldiers for Nyx and Erebus.

" **Do not waste our time!** " Nyx hissed, from somewhere to his right. " **We need to make the whole city asleep before we catch their attention!** "

"Mother, I still believe that keeping them awake would be a better-"

" **Don't you dare question me, Helix.** " Nyx warned him, in a tone that every kid recognized as their mothers, ' _do not mess with me and do as told_ ' tone. " **If you'd rather be the master of a city where no one is alive, then we can see how fast you get bored and come back running to Mommy...** " The mock was obvious and the temper, visible.

" **Nyx, stop taunting him.** " Erebus ordered and, for once, Nyx listened to her husband. They followed their way until the entire Island of Manhattan was covered in silence. The passers even fell asleep, more than one colliding with each other.

Once everyone was asleep, Nyx decreed it was show time.

The first building that was attacked was the City Hall. The representation of the Government and their Power.

The next target was the local and nearest church, symbol of marriage and faith.

The public library was also used as practice target, as the knowledge inside of it burned to ashes.

The police station, where the force and the order come from, was demolished with the force of 10 tanks.

The nearest public school, where the youth and tomorrow gather, found its walls corrupted by the quick pass of the time, crumbling down into nothing but debris.

One would wonder, why they would attack all theses places? Places that, some are not important whatsoever to some people. But the entities of the night weren't just tearing down buildings at random.

They were making war declarations.

The first response didn't wait long. A couple of the most gigantic boars you'd ever see had appeared out of thin air, in front of Helix and his army. _Literally_ smirking, Helix stopped his march and waited for the boars to attack him. The boars didn't wait any longer. The first boar honked and screeched loudly, and madly before launching against the enemy. Unfortunately for the boar, the shadow soldiers were exactly that, shadow, so it passed right through them, colliding with the wall behind and burying itself with it.

The second Boer did the same as the first one, but was more intelligent, digging its back hooves before colliding with the rubble. Instead of laying in the debris, it got up and charged again, but was knocked down by a single hit from Helix, who celebrated his first 'victory' by laughing maniacally. Though his victory was spoiled by a loud screech.

From the sky, three pairs of the most gigantic birds soared around the night army, in full display for them to see. Two eagles, one golden and one white-headed leaded two owls on their right and two peacocks on their left. This only causes Helix to intensified the volume of his laughs, and since no one was there to hear this, it sounded as if his voice was the only this that could be heard in miles around.

" **Even the gods know to fear us...** " Nyx recognized, smirking at the view of the birds who, wouldn't approach enough to attack them. " **Sending their birds as what? Spies? We're not hiding and we won't go anywhere... bait? Using birds as it sounds less poetic... targets? I could use a few, but I like them more corporeal and bigger!** "

" **We should focus, dear,** " Erebus pulled Nyx out of her taunting, pulling her directly eyes directly to the Empire State Building. If the birds were indeed their eyes on them, Erebus wasn't stupid and decided to take out Olympus next, that way, the Olympians would lose their power and they'd have no other option other than to plead for them to spare their lives or join them. He knew Nyx would like more the first one, but he was more into the second one, having slaves never runs out of fashion.

"Remember, Olympus is yours... But the city is _mine_!" Helix reminded his parents, who paid him no attention. He was useful, until he _wasn't_. Nyx leaded the way towards Olympus, the birds doing some diving to attack them and slowing them down once in awhile, but never stopping them. At first, it was funny the way they tried to attack them, but it got bored quickly, making themselves shadows so the birds just passed through them.

Reaching the building was _easy_. Climbing into the elevator that took you to the home of the Gods, easy as well. Strolling around the immortal city, like they owned it felt... _pleasurable_. But, we'd have to add that those minor gods that walked into their path and ran away in fear and panic was nothing else, but delightful.

" **I never thought that this would be so... _easy_. I'm disappointed.** " Nyx confessed, walking through the door of the Council Room. There, in all their glory, the twelve thrones of the Olympians.

"Easy?! I say they handed us Olympus because they're cowards, Mother." Helix reasoned, while his mother sat in Zeus' throne.

" **It is true that I always seduced them into fear, but this... Is too easy.** " She glanced at Erebus, who was taking a thoughtful attitude, while sitting down on Poseidon's throne. Helix, on the other hand, chose to sit on Artemis'.

"Whatever... I'm gonna see if I can hunt that little goddess of the moon." His smile was the wickedest he'd ever pull off. "After all... the moon and the night _always_ get along." He chuckled after his stupid word play and left the Council Room, almost strutting away. Only when he disappeared behind the doors, Erebus vented his concerns.

" **We gained a victory and we should celebrate it-** "

" **Why do I feel a ' _but_ ' coming next?**" She predicted, rolling her eyes.

" **As you said, it's too easy.** " He recognized, agreeing with her. " **They'd probably would send some kind of distraction-** " As soon as those words left his mind and mouth, screams of battle and fight reached their ears. After all, these Primordial gods were linked with the night and everything around them. Nothing happened into their night without them knowing.

Watching from Olympus, Nyx and Erebus recognized Helix leading their soldiers against one visible enemy. One enemy that had made its appearance silently and quietly into their newly acquire city. Maybe this is the distraction Erebus was talking about, Nyx thought to herself. Not wanting to deal with not important things, she focused on what was behind that army. A power that she never felt before. And a power that she thought extinct. One thing went through her mind... and that was.

She wouldn't give _her_ city without a fight!

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	6. Regaining of Olympus, part 1

**3rd Person's PoV**

The peaceful, and quiet routine life of Camp Half-Blood came down as bricks on a wall...

Crumbling down!

The day began perfectly, or so thought one of Zeus' sons. He'd woken up at around 10:30 AM, before waking up to organize his day. This would include some displays of strength, a few dates with some air-headed daughters of Aphrodite and maybe, if there was time left, bullying some of the new additions to the lower quarters.

As usual, his day would be ruined by Chiron, who was still imparting classes for those who wanted, which were... _almost_ none. Yeah, his day was about to be perfect, or so he thought.

Being the son of the sky, he boasted about being perfectly informed about what was happening in his Camp. But, when he saw the figure standing at the Camp's entrance with a sword hanging by it's side, he knew that it didn't bring anything good.

"Tristan Zatara, follow me." He ordered to one of his Ares' bodyguards. Being the son of Zeus he was always at risk. People would want to bring you down, and like Hades he was letting that happen! No one was gonna take him away from what his rightful privilege of ruling allowed him to rule over.

They walked over to the figure, who was also walking inside the Camp, as if he was one of them. He could be, but he didn't know yet. The way his mouth was hanging open, watching the palace as if he had never seen it before. But his eyes reflected something else. When he turned towards the ruins of the former cabins ( _History, actually. They served for nothing more than hiding spots for the renegades and the cowards inside Camp. Too bad the harpies and those magical tables feed everyone, they should be starving!_ ), he saw sorrow and remorse.

He watched him walking to what used to be the female side, only Artemis' Cabin still standing ( _Damn Hunters! Always building up from scraps!_ ), stopping next to it. He placed a hand over a pillar and murmured something, but he was too far away to be heard. What he did was shocking as a girl appeared from behind the cabin. It was a girl of ten years, with brownish hair and pale skin. Pointing a spear at him, he decided to see the show, smirking.

"Could you please, put that down?" He asked calmly, while raising his hands. But the girl was having none of it, "I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"Everyone says the same!" The girl screeched at him, attracting the attention of the entire Camp. The guy glanced around him, before focusing on the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked casually, as if his life wasn't about to be taken from him. The girl looked confused.

"Ch- Charissa." She replied, lowering her weapon for a second, but it was only for a second, then she spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is-"

"Perseus Jackson." Chiron's voice made the newcomer turn around and everyone noticed his sea-green eyes and his black messy hair, a trait that his second-in-command, Theseus, also had. Being a son of Poseidon, his mother saw fit he was named like one. "The son of Poseidon has come home."

"Not anymore, Chiron. I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, if it wasn't because of the circumstances and the appearance of Camp. What the Hades happened here?!" _Making demands already?! I don't think so!_ Thought an arrogant son of Zeus.

"Who the Hades do you think you are coming here and making demands?!" He took a step forward, glaring directly at this so called ' _Jackson_ ' kid.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, former son of Poseidon and actual son of Chaos. Who the Hades do you think you are?" He argued back, making everyone at Camp take a step back. _Son of Chaos? Impossible!_ They all thought.

"I'm Han Ter, son of Zeus and leader of Camp Half-Blood." Han stood tall, glaring at the eyes of Jackson, who smirked at him.

"You're not leader... you're only a Daddy's boy with big ego and one hell of dramatics for tantrums." The gasps around were cued out and Han went red from anger. How dare this newcomer talk to him like this?! Chiron, however, noticed the panic of the campers when Han loses his temper, and decided to calm the waters.

"Charissa, dear. Are you hurt?" Charissa shook her head, making Chiron sighed. He knew all about Han's terror induced reign, but he was powerless to stop it, since he had celestial approval. "Percy, my boy... we should talk about your return."

"I'm afraid we would have to do it in the open, Chiron." Perseus stated, turning to the crowd, who hadn't disperse without Han's permission, "I was sent to warn you about a danger that is about to strike." Many grasped their weapons tighter and closer to them. Han rolled his eyes.

"The only danger I see is the so-called ' _son of Chaos_ ' making an appearance." He retorted, but Jackson didn't lose his nerve.

"Fine! Go with Daddy dear up in Olympus and asked him. I bet five drachmas that you'll find trouble in the way up." The phrase 'I bet' had many children of Hermes pull out money and make bets themselves. Han, furious and humiliated, pointed at his strongest soldiers, all sons of Ares and began leading them towards New York City.

What they didn't notice was that Jackson was following them.

* * *

By the time Han and his troops arrived to New York, the city was under a great darkness and silence. It was not normal that New York City was silent out of the blue. People lying asleep on the streets, even inside crashed cars. When they finally reached Olympus, they found a block, composed by another army, all dressed in black and what appeared to be walking out.

"This can't be true..." He murmured to himself, before raising his voice. "Let us pass! The son of Zeus demands it!" A laugh came from behind the army and they parted to make way for a shadowy figure, with appearance of teenager.

"Well, well, well... The son of Zeus demands it? We should let them pass, guys..." The sarcasm was evident in his voice, but Han was having none of it, he pulled his sword out and placed it under what he thought it was the chin.

"I won't ask again..."

"Then, get the hell out of _my_ city!"

" _You_ get out!" In a temper attack, Han swung his sword to his opponent and expected to cut something, but his sword went right through him, leaving Han perplex. Especially, when he was smirking at him.

"Bad choice..." Those words ended the conversation, as a punch was directed and effectively launched in Han's jaw, knocking him down. The Ares' campers, warriors by birth, took their weapons and attacked the army. The soldiers, at one command from their leader Helix attacked at the campers, knocking them down a few minutes later, some with critical wounds, while other simply were passed out because of some type of blow.

Han, on the other hand, decided to take down Helix on his own, which added on to his list of bad choices he had done in his life. Every blow he launched, Helix blocked with twice the force and the precision. In less than ten minutes, Han was wore out, and was sputtering blood from his mouth.

"You. Won't. Defeat. Me!" With each word, Han blew a punch, trying to hit Helix, but because Helix made himself of shadows, all Han was doing was hitting air. Suddenly, a low kick from Helix to Han had him on his knees and hands, coughing for air.

"And they think they are better than us! You mortals are pathetic playthings!" Helix gloated, before raising his own sword at the back of Han's neck. He could feel the cold touch, letting him know it was his end. "Say hello to your father when we send them with you, demigod..."

After that, everything turned black.

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	7. Attack of the Primordials, part 2

**3rd Person's PoV**

If there was one thing that Perseus hated about himself, it was his 'saving people' syndrom.

Always rescuing the fair maiden in trouble.

Unfortunately, this so called 'maiden' wasn't even fair or a maiden. Which could be considered a blessing or a hilarious event.

Following the small yet angry delegation from Camp Half-Blood, the only thing he was regretting at the moment was not able to have a chat with Chiron about what happened in the last thousand years. After being with his father, Chiron was worthy of his time and respect.

"When will be the day I learn?" He asked himself, reaching the edge of the battlefield, where a poor, defeated and passed out son of Zeus was lying. "Does he have them become weaker as the years pass by?"

Clank!

The blade of his sword quickly collided with Helix's one, who stood there astonished that someone would dare to stop him, executing a soldier. Looking up, Helix was greeted by a pair of sea-green eyes that were flashing between anger and then boredom.

"What-?!"

"You know, I'd normally let you continue, but I'm not sure how to feel about you..." Perseus admitted, pushing Helix's blade away from the knocked-out campers. "On the one hand, this is not my fight, I don't know you and know them less than you-"

"Then, follow your own advice and get out of here!" Helix interrupted, but Perseus continued as if no one was talking to him. He simply examined his sword while talking.

"-but, on the other hand, you attacked campers from my Camp, and the city I grew up in and hold dearly to my heart. Tough decision to make..." Perseus taunted him, placing the edge of his sword on his chin. "Solve one of my problems... who the Hades are you?" He finished, pointing at him with his sword. This enraged Helix, who hated anonymity.

"I am the last thing my enemies see... I am who turns the cold and the dark. I am Helix! Son of Nyx and Erebus, lords of the night and darkness!" Helix shouted who he was like he didn't want Perseus to be mistaken again. Perseus, however, didn't see that as a business card. More like a diva proclamation.

"Uh huh... does that means you're easy to kill?" The taunts trapped Helix who, in a moment of rage and anger, launched at Perseus. Perseus didn't waste time and blocked his attack, once again, the boring look appearing on his face. "Did I forgot to mention that, if I defeat you, my Father will hand me the control of his army?" He whispered when Helix's face was inches away from his. The smirk on his face grew bigger when Helix's brow showed a confused face, "and that my Father is... Chaos?" With that last blow, leaving Helix stunned and speechless, Perseus used that as distraction and summoned the air around him, heating it the more it was concentrated. Being a being of shadows, cold and dark, what better than to control him than light and air? The mini tornado began to suck Helix's figure until it was completely into the eye of the storm.

"You can't defeat me! I'm immortal!" Helix screamed, trying to find a way to escape.

"That doesn't mean I can't make you fade away for another thousand years." Perseus replied, applying more heat into the storm. Ultimately, Helix's screams were the only thing that could be heard until Perseus stopped the tornado suddenly, scattering the dusted form of Helix around the city. "One down, two more to go." Perseus avoided the shadowy army that, without a leader to follow orders from, the army was kind of useless.

So far, the only torture was listening to choruses of songs of 1980 as elevator's songs. That would beat everything so far, including watching a pompous prick son of Zeus trying to undermine his advices. When he reached the Council Room, not only was he surprised of the being waiting, but for the lack of resistance his presence brought.

"I don't know if I should be thankful or tear you apart, son of Poseidon." Nyx's voice was the first one heard between them.

"Your information needs an update, Nyx." Perseus argued with her, smirking and pulling out his knife, "I am known as the son of Chaos, nowadays." He mentioned, nonchalant at their shock faces.

"Chaos swore that he'd never mess with the mortal issues..." Erebus had the decency of looking worried. That only made Perseus' smirk grow even bigger.

"Correct, that's why he sent his son to deal with you two." Watching the sneers up their faces, Perseus chuckled. "It must kill you that Chaos knows what is going on, yet you're not dealing with him, only with little old me..."

"That would only mean a quick, but not shallow victory for us." Nyx rose from the throne she was seated on and took a few steps towards him before the room turned pitch black. "That doesn't mean we won't have delight in killing you."

"You may have a problem with that." Perseus' voice was heard in the darkness, while Erebus and Nyx's were coming from everywhere around him.

"And, what would be that problem?"

"That is not my intention to die tonight!" Erebus, who had not moved from his spot in Poseidon's throne, but decided to help with Nyx's deception with his voice, found himself surrounded by flames. More shocked than in pain, he stood up quickly before the red flames turned green, symbolizing greek fire, deadly to immortal entities. One by one, the thrones began to lite themselves on fire, surrounded both Nyx and Erebus were like candlesticks encircling dinner.

"You've made one mistake tonight, young hero!" Erebus noticed, quickly melting himself with the shadows. Nyx, still focused on their target, denied herself the opportunity of being rational and walked around, weapons in hand, to attack the first thing she saw. Unfortunately, the first thing in sight was... her husband.

Because of the heat blindness, Erebus couldn't recognized Nyx and attacked her, drawing his sword on her. The blade came close to his target several times, though making some wounds at the same time. Nyx, on the other hand, was not able to recognized the fighting style and she couldn't avoid until the last second of the attack..

"Erebus! Come here and help!" Nyx demanded, only to hear this reply.

"You come here and help! I'm sure making some damage!"

Though Perseus thought this show was too entertaining to simply stop, he recognized that he was putting this far longer than needed, so he spurred into action, his knife on one hand, while his sword was being swung on his other hand. Thanks to the flames, he could came close enough to both entities to simply land the mortal blow before turning their bodies into dust. He knew that his new power would had been exhausting to use all together, so he decided to manipulate them and let them do the rest.

Smirking to himself, he left the Council Room and Olympus, leaving the thrones burning behind him with no remorse. He surely knew what could be waiting for him back at Camp Half-Blood, and to be fair, he would care less about what they have to say, but he thought that taking their kids back with some scratches was enough to take them off his back, until his Father arrived for him.

Yeah, it was gonna be a long time waiting.

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	8. Aftermath of War

**3rd Person's PoV**

When Perseus walked back to Camp Half-Blood, he wasn't expecting a warm welcome. Not the ribbons or the cheers. Not even the congratulations or the pat on the back. Not the jealous looks or the side remarks about how he was always doing it alone, and they were good backup.

He was waiting for the hateful looks and the rumors behind his back. The arguments were a possibility and he was half waiting for them to kick him out of that place. Well, kick him out after he delivered the ' _fake_ ' heroes back to camp. It was almost funny, looking back, the way they reacted and the way they battled. Perseus knew that, if Clarisse LaRue was still alive, she'd had cursed more than a sailor if she saw the campers. She'd make them wake up at dawn, hell she'd even made them go to sleep, just before making them run 50 miles without any type of pause!

Something bumped with his floating bodies and Perseus forced himself to pay attention to his task. Groaning, he continued his path towards a place where he used to call home. But, that place was destroyed and, what was left were bad memories and one promise. Walking up the Hill, he thought what could had happened for things to get so different from before. But then, he remembered what he faced when he arrived. It wasn't hard to understand what happened.

The second he crossed the barrier, was the moment campers would step out to see what was happening. Still armed like they were robbing a bank, the looks of indifference, some of shock and many of mockery filled the faces of the campers. The more young the camper, the more mockery face they had. The eldest campers were exposing fear in their faces, and their grip on their weapons got even tighter. Perseus, without any ceremony, dropped the bodies of the unconscious campers by Big House, immediately approached by the nurses and healers.

But, before he could even utter a word, thunder was heard from the distance. Perseus hated that noise, but saw the faces of the campers. They didn't hate the noise. The noise _terrified_ them.

"Where is it?!" A male voice boomed from the distance, while the campers even parted from the way or fled away to hide in the remaining ruins, "Where's the person responsible of my son's state?!" Walking between the campers wasn't one or two, but the entire Olympic Council. Surprisingly more than one.

"Dead." Perseus' voice was loud and clear and didn't give room to hesitations. Campers went into hiding for sure now. You simply didn't face the Olympic Council like nothing and live to tell the tale. Chiron was the only brave enough not to flee from his place, but even he was showing this wasn't going to be a good meeting.

"And how, would you know... Son of Po-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Zeus, before you say something you'll regret." Everyone held their breath upon the reaction from Perseus, "I'm no longer the bastard son of your brother-" While saying this, Perseus glared at Poseidon, who was uncomfortable under that glare, but didn't look away, "-but the son of Chaos, and you should reconsider giving your son _this_ kind of responsibilities when he's not ready for them." He smirked at the end, in an open mock towards the King of the Gods.

"How dare you-"

"-speak like that to the God of the Sky?" He interrupted Hera, who was looking more like a mix between a tomato and a teapot by the second. "Simple, if he was even _looking_ the situation for himself, he wouldn't had asked such a question." Half the Council was glaring at Perseus, some with motive behind it. The other half was full of indifferent looks. Which one hurt more, it was hard to tell.

"I swore that if I saw you again, I'd destroy you for what you did." Athena took the word, anger and fury dripping from her words, "Why should I stop right now?"

" **Because, Athena, you don't want me to get angry, right?** " A far away voice was heard and immediately, Perseus kneeled down, his head down in a bow, but not at the Olympians. The shadows concentrated in front of the Council and the most solidified appearance of Chaos showed up.

"Father... I wasn't expecting you." Perseus admitted, the surprise evident in his face and voice. Chaos placed a hand on his shoulder and he rose up.

" **The unexpected surprises are normally good things.** " Chaos smirked at his honorary son, before directing to Chiron, who had been left speechless upon this view " **Master Chiron, I must thank you for training my son into a fine warrior.** " Chiron was still without his voice but managed to bow his head in humility. " **Now, son... Tell me all about the battle-"**

"Those are not words for them to hear!" Poseidon rudely interrupted, pointing at the terrified campers. His ego had already been broken by Athena, but his pride was destroyed the second he turned his back on Perseus. Now, he didn't appreciate being not only ignored but looked down by his own son.

" **You lost that decision the second you allowed them to march into battle without being prepared.** " Chaos replied, calmly. He wrapped an arm around Perseus' shoulder and, made a gesture of them taking a walk, ignoring the raging Olympians behind them. Chaos wasn't stupid, he wanted the campers to see how the world was really like. "Tell me, Perseus."

"It was Nyx and Erebus..." Perseus started, taking a deep breath. "And their son, Helix."

" **Helix? I thought that rascal would be counting bricks inside the Mansion of the Night because of his last stupid decision.** " Chaos' comment made Perseus snort.

"He must had gone to Daddy to intercede. Anyway, they were leading the shadow army." That was news to Chaos, "We already know that the army can't be control if you do not have any link with the night, but who would help them create such a great army?" Perseus questioned to himself, noticing how the campers were whispering to themselves about the news that just spread.

" **You know the answer to that question, son. That doesn't make it easier to accept, though...** " Chaos nodded, thinking. "Y **ou proved to me that you can manage changing situations under pressure and, for that, I will grant you the command of my army...** " Perseus' smile was one of the things Chaos wanted to see in his son all the time, " **But, you'll have to _share_ the command.** " Watching his face pass from happiness to pure confusion and ending in almost rage was a funny moment for the Creator.

"Can I know why the thought of me sharing something that you promised me is funny?" Perseus was almost barking at his father, which made Chaos smile even more.

" **That's because the person you'll share the work with is someone you'll enjoy having around.** " And, as a conversation stopper, he gestured towards the path where it used to be the old Oracle's cave. From that far away place, a place that had been forgotten by the campers, the silhouette of a person was making more clearer. The closer it got, the more defined and molded it became.

The campers could see a young woman walking towards them, with her hair loose and wearing a white dress, barefoot. The look varied between the ' _young bride_ ' and ' _virgin sacrifice_ ', which was only the statement of how bad Chaos' fashion taste is. No one could deny the impact this young girl was having on Perseus. He had dropped on his knees, crying, but never tearing his eyes off her. The girl continued her path until standing in front of him and getting down on her knees and wiping his tears away, smiling.

"Happy to see me, _Seaweed Brain_?"

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	9. Annabeth is Back

**3rd Person's PoV**

It would be safe to say that Perseus never let go of Annabeth from the minute he saw her.

Chaos understood his son enough to know that he wouldn't let go anytime soon, so he had to do this quick.

" **Perseus, I must insist you let go of her or she wouldn't be able to stay with you...** " Those words pulled Perseus out of his thoughts, which weren't many, and stepped aside enough so that his father could get closer. " **Annabeth, my daughter-** "

"How dare you call her _your_ daughter?!" The hatred and the disgust in Athena's voice was evident. Chaos hadn't forgotten about the gods, but the gods seemed to think that.

"And, what gives you the right to take a subject out of Hades' realm?!"

"As if you respect your brother's business, Zeus." The comment, coming from Annabeth's mouth, made more damage than Perseus ever could with a blade, leaving everyone shocked in their spot.

" **As I was saying before I was being rudely interrupted...** " Chaos glanced at the gods like saying ' _dare to interrupt me again_ ', " **My daughter, I welcome you back to your rightful place in the world... next to my son.** " Annabeth's smile only matched Perseus, who could barely behave. " **Now, it is my wish that you also take your rightful spot as Primordial.** " Annabeth wordlessly keeled before him, knowing what was about to happen, " **Annabeth Chase, from this moment on, you shall be known as the Primordial of the Light, Creation and the Stars. Now, rise my daughter and take your spot next to us." _(I realize Percy also is Primordial of Creation, but since their together why not?)_** , Annabeth got up and Perseus engulfed her in a hug, almost cradling her head against his chest.

"I knew I'd see you again..." He mumbled against her ear, earning the most sonorous kiss in his life. Chaos didn't care about his kids displaying affection this way, but he was sensing someone wanted to stop the show. Better be him then someone else.

" **Perseus, why don't you take Annabeth to a quiet place and update her about what has been going on?** " Even when the tone of voice was held politely and was nothing but a suggestion, Perseus knew that Chaos always had something under his sleeve.

"Sure, Father. C'mon, m'lady." Perseus offered Annabeth his elbow and she took it without hesitation, smiling in the process. He could see Annabeth's mind working against the clock when her eyes looked around at what it seemed to be Camp Half-Blood.

"Everything is so... _different_." She recognized, feeling out of place in the same place that she grew up in, and fell in love in. "I don't like it, it feels more like an Kingdom and less like home."

"I felt the same way when I stepped inside two days ago." Perseus admitted, gesturing to a forming large rock for her to sit down. Smirking, Annabeth pushed him against the rock and she fell on top of him, laughing along with him. The smile in both of them was stuck there and none made a gesture of wiping it away, "I missed you so much, _Wise Girl_..."

"I was waiting for you." Annabeth played with his hair, enjoying this new life that was handed over to her. "Wanna tell me how we ended up in this situation?"

"Well, it all started the day that you- that you-"

"The day that I died..." Annabeth completed for him, softly. She knew that he was still haunted by that day, "It wasn't my intention-"

"Shh." He smirked and placed a finger on his lips, making her chuckle, "Anyway, seconds after that happened, you're mother came and caste me away from the Camp. I started to run away from this place. Chaos found me, and offered me to be able to avenge you."

"You were gonna avenge me? _Seaweed Brain_!" She smacked his chest gently, but her smile didn't move.

"It was more looking for a way to be with you again." Perseus confessed, moving a strand of hair away, "Even I, with my brain full of seaweed knew that I couldn't destroy whatever caused your death, so I wanted to join you."

"That's the most _stupid_ , or the most _noble_ thing I ever heard!" She complained, finally sitting up on his lap, "You will not, I repeat, _you will not_ think that way again, you hear me Perseus Jackson?"

"Of course not." He surprised her, with a smirk, "Because now, you're a Primordial, just like me... we can't be killed."

"Thank Chaos for that!" She giggled a little bit, making him chuckle too. "But, what happened to Camp? The cabins? The pavilion?" She turned serious, making him sigh.

"Like I said, I only came a few days ago, when Father sent me..." He recalled, sitting up as well and hugging her waist closer to him. She sensed his distraught and played with his hair, "It was all destroyed, and more like ruins when I arrived-" His voice filled with emotions and sorrow "I only wish I hadn't ran away, maybe that way-"

"That would only had slowed it down, Percy... why are you looking at me like that?"

"I asked no one called me ' _Percy_ ' since you were gone..." He nodded with a weak smile, "It's nice to hear it again from where it belongs."

"You mean that you've been called ' _Perseus_ ' for the past 1000 years? And you manage to accept it?!"

"Father has his way into you..." He joked before smirking, with a little blush. "I wanna show you something." He placed his hand over her eyes and transports their minds into his cave, for only them to see. With a flick of his hand, he created again the sculpture of her. "Now, open up." He whispered, showing her, surprising her with his gift. Annabeth gasped at his present, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Percy, you..."

"It was the only thing that didn't drive me to insanity... you were the only thing that kept me sane-" Perseus- no, Percy was engulfed in a hug so tight it looked like Annabeth wanted to melt with him. That made him smile, "There's um, one other thing." With another flick of his hand, a small rock, almost a speck of a rock, crystal clear. "Father promised me that, to avenge you, I must be ready to face the responsibilities of Commander of the army. He said too, that someday... though I hope it is a far away place, I'll rule in his place... but, I don't wanna do it alone. What I'm trying to say is... that I want you in my life, _Wise Girl_. Forever."

"As long as we're together..." Annabeth was crying, a happy smile in her features, "I'll always say yes, Seaweed Brain..."

"My future Queen." He mockingly bowed to her, earning a smack on the head from her.

"Now, we train for what's coming."

"And, what's coming?"

"War."

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	10. Un-Dead Training 101

**3rd Person's PoV**

Annabeth understood, from the moment that she stepped into the new and remodeled Camp Half-Blood, that things would never be the same.

She was hurt when her own mother didn't acknowledged her more than to remember everybody that was _her_ daughter. Nothing more, nothing less. That Chaos, who she never met before than that day had acknowledged her and gave her this responsibility was a gift and a privilege that she'd never see him regret.

The best part in all this, is the time she gets to spend with her Seaweed Brain.

It was as if he didn't want her off his sight. As if she'd fade away the second he turned around. He wasn't Orpheus, nor she Eurydice or Chaos, Hades. This story was gonna be written different, starting with them. Percy lead her into a cave that had carved several images of moons and suns.

"Where are we, Percy?" She wondered to him, looking at the carvings and running her fingers across them, "I thought we were gonna train..."

"And, we are gonna, _Wise Girl_." He admitted, tangling his fingers with hers, "Unfortunately for you, we don't have the time to train you properly... we'll have to use the Cave of Time."

" _Cave of Time_? Kind of obvious what it does." That remark was rewarded by a smirk of Percy. "But, my question is... couldn't Father rename it? It wasn't like if he appeared and the cave went all like ' _Oh, look at me! I'm the Cave of Time! Step inside and watch time slip away!_ '" She ended with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I suggested to change it to _DeLorean_ , but he didn't got the joke..." Annabeth began to crack up, her laugh lifting the spirit of everyone that live in Chaos' realm.

"Good one, _Seaweed Brain_... good one..." Percy smirked and pulled her hand inside the cave, guiding her inside. She needed her free hand to lift her dress, and not to step on it every time she walked.

"A day inside the Cave is a minute outside, in any realm." He informed her.

"You seem to be quite informed about how this Cave works." Annabeth complimented him, looking around and noticing the stacks of weapons, "Looks like you've been using it yourself..."

"Only when I was in a deadline from Father, I rather wanted the time to go by naturally." He acknowledged. "Which reminds me..." He pulled out her old dagger from his belt and handed it to her. Annabeth's eyes filled with tears, staring at the blade she thought lost. "I grabbed it when I was running away. I couldn't picked anything else-" He was silenced by a sonorous kiss from his newly bride-to-be.

"Don't apologize, Percy. Thanks for it, anyway..." She recognized, smiling at him, "It was more than I could ever ask from you."

"Let's just say that you'll be asking me to stop in a few minutes." Percy dared, with a special gleam in his eyes. Annabeth smirked, placing herself in position. She knew her movements were rusty, but she couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Annabeth never felt her pride and ego go downhill as fast as they went in the last hour.

As predicted, she was a little rusty and Percy promised her that he'd go slow and easy on her to begin with. But, her pride couldn't handle that he was holding back, so she pushed until Percy wasn't holding back.

Biggest mistake _ever_.

"Five minutes..." She gasped for air, which was an unconscious activity since they didn't need air anymore.

"You ok, _Wise Girl_? Man, I shouldn't have let you pressure me like that-" Obviously, Percy's rant gave away how nervous he was with the situation. In the old days, Annabeth remembered how he'd brag about it. Brag and boast himself up. Now, that was all gone.

"Percy, I'm fine..." She soothed him, smiling weakly, "I have nothing else than a wounded ego and a very low pride... maybe a few bruises to go along with it wouldn't be that bad-"

"Don't joke with that, Annabeth." The use of her full name gave away Percy's biggest fear: relive that day all over again, "Just- just don't..."

"Percy, if I don't joke, what's left is crying. And, I don't plan to spend the rest of my immortal existence crying in every corner I find, OK?" Her firm tone of voice was enough for him to pay attention. "Now, don't be afraid of bruising me, but give me a respite every hour or two." Nodding, Percy placed himself again in his battle stand, this time, only with his bare fists. Getting the lead, Annabeth dropped the knife and charged against him.

* * *

By the time Percy considered Annabeth was ready, outside the Cave had passed almost 18 hours. More than enough time for Chaos to prepare a surprise for them.

" **Perseus, Annabeth, welcome back to the present time..** " He greeted them. Both bowed at his presence, smiling, " **I assume that you think Annabeth is ready to help you command the army, Perseus? Otherwise, you'd not be out here yet.** "

"You assume correctly, Father. I taught Annabeth everything you taught me. I couldn't have asked for a better second-in-command." Percy's praises were enough for Annabeth to stand tall. Chaos chuckled in satisfaction.

" **I trust your judgement, Perseus. Now, I have some news for you.** " That caught both of their attention. " **The confrontation is coming closer and I'm afraid that I'd not be able to keep up.** "

"No!" Annabeth got scared at Percy's fear. Holding onto his arm, which was stopping him from rushing forward, she said the only question possible.

"What is going on?"

" **I'm wounded, my daughter...** " Chaos explained, not taking his eyes off Percy. " **In an encounter with our enemy, I was badly wounded and it's one of those wounds that don't heal...** "

"You've been dying slowly..." Chaos nodded at her conclusion.

" **I won't die, just fade.** " He reassured them, though Percy looked like he wasn't listening to reasons, "Perseus, look at me." Percy was forced to lift his eyes and face his father, " **I know you don't want me to fade and I know you blame yourself for it, but you have to remain strong. You need not to act rashly. You need to think before acting.** "

"I- I can't do your job, Father..." He admitted, softly. "Give me an army, I can guide it to victory, but-"

"I don't feel ready either, Percy." Annabeth confessed to him, making him look at her, "But, it's our destiny and we'll face it, together."

"As long as we're together." He whispered, his arms sneaking around her.

" **It's good to know I made a good choice of my children and heirs, after all.** " Chaos surprised them, smiling at the scene, " **Don't be sad... I've lived eons of life, it was time the next generation took the step up, while I'll step down...** "

"We'll try to make you proud, Father." Annabeth curtsied to Chaos, followed by a bow from Percy. Both felt Chaos' hands over their shoulders for the last time.

" **I'm already proud of you...** " Taking a step back, Chaos closed his eyes, " **The Universe has a new King and yourselves and you'll be fine...** "

These were the last words spoken by Chaos before fading away... for eternity.

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	11. Ugh Primordials, part 1

**3rd Person's PoV**

Percy and Annabeth didn't have enough time to mourn the sole King of the Universe.

He had to launch almost into battle right afterwards.

Chaos' fading would be something that everyone would feel just by listening to the universe. Like when they say that you should talk to the plants, the universe will tell you things if you're willing to listen. In Percy and Annabeth's sadness, they didn't listen.

They had managed to gather all of Chaos' army to deliver the news. Neither of them knew how that news would be received, but it was news that should be delivered, even when it were heart breaking.

"Soldiers of Chaos!" Percy raised his voice to speak to the crowd. Everyone turned silent, so they could listen to the son and daughter of their King, "I must be the bearer of terrible news-" His voice broke at the end. It was still an impossibility for him. Children do not wish for their parents to vanish from their existence. Parents are their heroes and seeing them fade away, literally in this case, robs some of the innocence left. For Percy, this Primordial risked everything for him, even when his own father turned his back to him.

"I'll do it, love..." Annabeth rubbed his back, comforting him. After a nod from Percy, she took the word, "I will probably sound emotionless, but that doesn't mean it affects me less... Chaos, our King, had faded away." Simple, quick and painless. Just because she spent little time with him didn't mean it didn't affect Annabeth. She was already resigned into being stuck in Elysium waiting for Percy when Chaos offered her a new chance,

"Which, leads us to some news that you all should be aware of. Chaos-"

Annabeth's voice was cut when a loud grumbling noise was heard. The army parted ways to allow three new entities to come forward to Percy and Annabeth. The three of them radiated power, most of it raw power. It was almost dangerous the amount of raw power these people had. They didn't have bodies, but unlike Chaos, they weren't made of darkness, and had on a cloak.

The first figure to the right, watching from Percy's perspective, was made entire out of water. Solidified, frozen, liquid and vaporized water were running through its veins, the muscles and every single pretended body part. Transparent like glass, the intentions of this entity were also defined: the mallet in his left hand said many things, loud and clear. He was wearing one of those ancient mid togas, only covering the lower half of his body.

The one to the left, was entirely different. He was compound by rock. Rock, sand, magma... anything that could be found on and below the earth's surface. Surprisingly, on top of what it looked like his head, two pointed horns showed off, giving the Christian Devil a new look. The rock that the magma ran around in, was falling off every second. He was wearing a full toga, with a spear in his right hand.

The last one, the one in the middle, was the one who exuded more power than the rest. His entity looked light but heavy at the same time. His figure was constantly changing and it took a few seconds for Annabeth to discover that he was feeding from the other two to have a body. He was supported on the smoke the dry ice and the magma created to have a solid figure. Or as solid as he could be. Wearing nothing more than a cloth over him, he rested his hand on a sword's hilt.

" **Nice ceremony, blah, blah, blah...** " The one on the left began talking, looking absolutely bored. " **Can we please get to the part where you mention who is the new King of the Universe?** "

" **It's obviously that could not be Gaea...** " The one by the right continued, looking absent minded " **She's a _girl_... He wouldn't let a woman control the Universe... would he?** "

" **It's obvious that he'd let the control of the Universe on my shoulders then.** " The one in the middle stated, with what it looked like a satisfactory smile on him. " **I'm married to Gaea.** "

" **Yeah, and I had an affair with her behind your back. No, wait! You knew about it!** " The guy on the left mocked the center one.

" **If you continue to quarrel like that, I will start thinking he left the Universe to me.** " The two soon stopped quarreling and focused on the third guy. Neither of them paid attention to Percy and Annabeth though. They should have been.

"Pontus. Tartarus. Ouranos." Annabeth called, quickly realizing the connections between them. Those names triggered some memories in Percy. Chaos knew his ' _children_ ' would make an appearance, but he never would had believed that they wouldn't wait the mourning period.

"Welcome to Chaos' realm." Percy welcomed them, with a wary smile on him.

" **Soon to be the _ex_ -Chaos' realm.**" Ouranos chuckled, looking around.

"Now, we're here for something more important." Tartarus pushed Ouranos out of the way, making himself noticed.

" **Yeah! Who's the new King?** " Pontus piped into, smirking.

"Why who do you think is the new _King_?" Annabeth took the word, placing herself closer to Percy, using that smirk that would tell all ' _I'm provoking you_ '. That made the three Primordial stop in their places.

" ** _Gaea_?! She'd never take the place!** " Ouranos shouted, angry.

" **That's only because she wouldn't pick you back after what you did to her!** " Tartarus argued back with him, smirking.

" **Would you two stop?!** " Pontus stepped in, smirking.

"Well, we never said it'll be... her." Percy said, smugly. "The new King and Queen of the Universe are... _us_."

Metaphorically, Chaos _exploded_ up!

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	12. Dealing With Primordial, part 2

**3rd Person's PoV**

When the words left Percy's mouth, pandemonium exploded around him.

Or, it be more safe to say, _Tartarus_ exploded around him.

Because of the element that he's made of, Tartarus had partial control over the land in Chaos' realm. Taken by surprise, the Primordial made very vocal his upsetting and irritation. The ground began to move as if an earthquake was taking over. But Percy was smart enough to know when a earthquake was, and when was a tantrum was. In this case, it was the tantrum.

" **You?!** " Tartarus shamelessly pointed at him and Annabeth, who were still standing next to him, " **You filthy, bloody _manipulator_! Chaos would never leave his realm to a pair of half-bloods!** "

"Chaos himself made me his heir." That was too much for the brothers and they all exploded in rage, provoking one of the first tornadoes and earthquakes inside Chaos' realm.

"You lie!" Ouranos was quick to support his brother, even when he didn't want him as his sovereign. But, he would agree with Tartarus that Chaos would never leave his realm to a pair of weak demigods. Percy's gaze upon the Primordials was nothing but cold and pure ice.

"Father knew you were gonna come back, strutting in here like you own the place." His voice was steady and firm, but not his emotions, "I was never looking for it, yet I managed to get it. And I'll fulfill his wishes."

" **Don't you dare call him ' _Father_ '!**" Pontus accused him, furious. Apparently, the Primordial of the oceans was slow to anger, just like the element he represent. " **You have one good-for-nothing god as your father!** "

"You said it yourself! _Good-for-nothing_!" By now, Percy's temper was getting dangerously close to the fight the Primordial Gods were looking for, so Annabeth decided to take it from there.

"Enough, Percy." She cut in, more for the sake of her fiancé than for the sake of the Primordial, "Do not try to reason with them, it's useless and worthless..." The words caused the desired effect: anger for the Primordial, and calmness Percy.

" **I'll show you worthless!** " Tartarus' last statement was followed by a roar that shook the ground. The army was tossed to the floor as if they were made of paper. The grounds opened like jelly, with the aim of absorbing any single soldier that fell in it. Percy was quicker and sealed the fault together, stopping the shakes and saving everyone. "How dare you?!"

"Leave them out of this!" Annabeth demanded, an aura of power and strength surrounding her. Like a mother to her children, the duty of the Queen of the Universe was the care of every single soul under her watch. It might be Percy's duty to keep order and ' _administer_ ' the Universe, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be the second-best.

" **Very well, demigod...** " Tartarus took her order more literal and he lunged towards her. Fortunately for her, Percy stood in his way and deflected his attack towards him. With a fine hit, Percy managed to pushed Tartarus away enough for him to get in combat position. " **How dare you-?!** "

"Attacking the Queen of the Universe is a great offense from you, Tartarus..." Percy taunted him, not losing the smirk that was forming on his face, " _We_ haven't laid out the rule of _our_ new reign yet, but I decreed, now and forever, than anyone that wants to harm the Queen would be forced to confront the King, or for weak minds, _me_ in battle. To the death or to the regret... you choose, Tartarus." Percy was already downright pissed before Tartarus decided to attack Annabeth. Now, there was no turning back.

" **I'm gonna have so much fun destroying you... and, when you're broken enough to ask for mercy, I'm gonna make you watch how I take care of your Queen...** " The smile in Tartarus, although kind of hard to distinguish, was creepy and burlesque.

"Then, I'll have the pleasure of watching you suffer under my Queen's hand." The taunting was back, though Annabeth could see Percy was struggling to keep a stern face.

That last comment was enough for Tartarus, he launched himself, weapon in hand, to Percy. Fearing this could be a distraction while Ouranos and Pontus attack the army, Annabeth created a crack, separating Tartarus and Percy's battlefield from her and the army, while also separating Tartarus' brother from aiding him. This caused a distraction for Tartarus, who felt the crack and looked around, thinking his mind was somewhere else. And it was.

Percy took advantage of the distraction to create a figure exactly like him made of clay and magma. Impossible to decipher the difference between the decoy and the original, this allowed Percy to attack from different angles while the decoy kept Tartarus' attention. To blind the outsiders, so no one would get help, he created a dust cloud around them.

Tartarus was not believing how well this little demigod was holding against him. The way he fought, it was obvious that he received training from the best and he could even distinguish some moves that Chaos used to make. That only fueled his anger, why would his father choose something insignificant as his heir when he had a son that was the most feared by the gods themselves! Blinded by the rage, Tartarus attacks began to be more and more erratic, almost unpredictable.

When Tartarus began fighting almost blindly, Percy began to laugh. His blows were strongly effective, but his decoy would last easily. Using the laws of nature against him, he cooled his hand long enough to turned it into ice, before stabbing it into Tartarus' body, as if it were a spear. He let the nature do the rest.

Tartarus, for the first time in his immortal existence, felt cold inside his body. He felt it extend around it with no possibility of stopping it. Slowly, the cold reached his arms and legs, paralyzing him.

" **How-?** " Tartarus croaked, bending one knee down. Percy made the decoy disappear before facing him.

"As you may notice, or maybe is a little late for that... I'm not a pathetic half-blood anymore." Percy whispered, loud enough for him to hear him. It was in that moment when the cold reached the center of Tartarus' body, freezing him from the inside. Knowing he could not be destroy this way, Percy stopped the dust cloud from moving and presented his new statue to the members of the audience.

" **Tartarus!** " It was slightly funny to see Pontus on his knees, crying his brother's name in vain, when moments ago they were quarreling about who would inherit the title. Ouranos, however, saw this a possibility. With Tartarus gone, he would have more chances to claim the throne and, when Gaea woke up, no competition whatsoever.

" **Look at it this way, Pontus... at least we didn't have to kill him.** " He explained to his brother. Maybe, he could even attack Jackson when he was down. However, Percy was already up and ready for him, examining his new statue and stopping the urges of breaking it in tiny pieces. Feeling the winds around him change, he did the same as before, separating Ouranos of his brother.

Round two was about to begin.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	13. Still Primordial, part 3

**3rd Person's PoV**

Ouranos did the only thing he thought was acceptable in a situation like this.

He cackled up.

This took his opponent by surprise, but not for long. Though Ouranos had a few more eons on his side and experience than Percy, he also held a record on being the first entity to be chopped in tiny pieces. Not a pleasant memory either.

"What's so funny, Ouranos?" Percy decided to ask. Not because he was curious about it, more like stalling time.

" **You think you're worthy of knowing my reasons, Jackson?** " Ouranos taunted him. It was obvious that he wasn't gonna make this easy and that he wasn't backing down either.

"You do believe I'm worthy to fight with you..." Percy pointed out, making Ouranos fume. Trying to keep calm, Ouranos began to circle the improvised battlefield, forcing Percy to do the same. What Ouranos was doing to Percy, Percy was doing to Ouranos. Analyzing his walking patron, though he was more sure to wait the unexpected from him than from Tartarus. The sky and everything that's reign by it is unpredictable by nature. You know what could happen when you anger the seas and the depths of the earth.

" **You're just an appetizer before the main course. And, I should add my thanks, surprisingly...** " Taken totally by surprise, Percy raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered his own interrogation.

"I took Tartarus out of the way..." Ouranos chuckled, but they never broke their dance, "Tartarus was easy. I believe it is Pontus that is the hardest to beat."

" **Aha!** " The cry of triumph could be heard from outside. Evidently, no one had considered Pontus dangerous, since he was always a neutral party. But now, in this new situation, Ouranos had to admit that maybe he did a mistake by allowing himself to face Jackson before Pontus. If Jackson had another lucky strike, he could maybe defeated Pontus, leaving him too weak to even face Ouranos. Only then, Ouranos would have attacked the Chase girl, ending both their lives and crowning himself as King of the Universe.

Too late for that plan now.

" **Jackson, I don't know if to feel flattered or incredibly outraged...** " Ouranos shook his head, a small smirk appearing in his mouth.

"Why would you feel flattered? I just called you the _weakest_ of the three." That Jackson continued with his taunting was infuriating Ouranos "Though, is understandable... you spent eons of your existence as space dust-"

" **Silence!** " Ouranos roared, cutting him. The tactic paid off and Ouranos attacked blinding, in one piece. Percy deflected the sword's swings pretty easily, before going back to circling each other.

"I wonder what would happens when Gaea wakes up..." The voice came from outside the battlefield, especially from that Chase girl's mouth. "It'd be obvious that she'd want some kind of... _retribution_ , especially if you're King of the Universe."

" **She can dream all she wants, but that doesn't mean I'd allow her to step right beside me after the things she did to betray me!** " Ouranos vented away, glancing slightly towards the girl, standing outside. It was obvious she was aiding her partner and that he would not receive help whatsoever from Pontus.

"You did those things to yourself!" She emphasized, frowning, "You wanted the power all for you and look what it costed you! Your kingdom, your children and your wife!"

" **Those were their purpose!** " He shouted, almost forgetting about the battle with Jackson. " **I am meant to rule the Universe! I am above all of you! I can see your stupid, pathetic lives fading away from you while you search for greatness!** "

"You don't see it all." Chase smirked, leaving Ouranos puzzled.

"Hey! Don't stare at _my_ fiancé!" The shout came from behind and, before Ouranos even could register what was happening, a handful of flames came in his direction and hit its target, the lower region of his body. Disintegrating the air that formed that area, Ouranos found himself with a hole on him, making himself a weak-spot. "Much better... the fight is with me!" Jackson reminded him, serious.

Furious that someone found a way to wound him, Ouranos wondered what could happen if he tried a direct approach. He listed his sword and swung it towards his target, only to be block by another sword. Soon enough, the battle was in full swing, the clashing of the swords the only noise coming out of anywhere. It was obvious that Jackson was used to handling a sword, and he hadn't have had a almost solid body in eons, so he was in the advantage.

" **Afraid to take the battle to new... _heights_?** " The obvious and yet mocking use of the word made Jackson growled at him, with made him earn a new satisfactory smirk. Dropping his sword, he made himself disappear between the hurricane he was creating. He felt the upper hand handing him the win.

When Percy decided to battle in the same ' _grounds_ ' as him, he was reminded of those low budget movies about sharks and tornados that he used to watch with Annabeth. Inspired by those, he decided to create a tornado of his own, creating equal force to collide with each other. The friction between the elements would cause smoke, because of the speed they were going, causing that the oxygen to start to disappear.

Annabeth watched the fight with worry in her eyes. She knew that Percy must have a plan to defeat Ouranos. She also deduced that that pan must have some relation with fire, since a fire needs the oxygen from the air to survive and live. But, she wasn't sure if Percy would need that oxygen to survive. She hadn't had enough time to figure out what her new body could do. She assumed that, like all the immortals, she would not have the need to eat or to breath, but she couldn't test that theory now. The battle and the creation of the tornado were consuming his energies and she was forced to make a decision.

Percy could feel the worry and the determination coming in waves from Annabeth. He had to end this fight right now if he wanted to face Pontus. He wouldn't have it easy, since after this, his energy would be very low. But, he had to try. With a last battle cry, he pushed all his energy to the front of the tornado, pushing more and more into the hurricane. When he finally managed to get inside, he created a ball of fire that consumed everything from the inside. The trick was that the hurricane would never stop, since the fire needed air to survive. That way, Ouranos would have a better prison than the skies and it'd take him longer to piece himself together.

Stopping his tornado, Percy collapsed on the ground, quickly being assisted by Annabeth.

" **I must thank you, half-bloods...** " Pontus began, with a smug smile, walking towards them. " **You eliminated my competition and now, you're weak enough for me to defeat you and earn what has been mine by right!** "

"Not so fast, _Pondie_!" Annabeth interrupted him, holding Percy in her arms. "To get your crown, you get to defeat me!"

Round three!

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	14. Last Primordial, part 4

**3rd Person's PoV**

Percy could not believe his ears. Maybe he was hallucinating or something because of the prior two fights, but he imagined Annabeth's voice claiming she'd fight Pontus.

He was about to dismiss it as something out of his imagination, when Annabeth placed him down gently and away from the battlefield. That's when he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Annabeth." He stopped her, not caring who or what was watching them. He was not gonna allow her to fight a battle like this. But Annabeth was as stubborn as always.

"You already fought your battles, Percy. It's time you let me battle mine." She reasoned with him. And he hated when she reasoned with him.

"I'm not gonna allow you to do this alone." He fought back. She wanted to fight? He couldn't stop her at that, but he could always see that she would fight next to him.

"You trained me, _Seaweed Brain_. Are you saying I'm not ready?" Annabeth knew that using this kind of pretext was low of her, especially if Percy was exhausted and focused, but she had no other choice.

"Annabeth, you could kick my ass any day of the week, but not against him!" He finished, pointing at Pontus, who was watching the scene with a smirk in her lips.

"Percy, he's just like you were... and who used to win most of the battles?" She used that voice that normally teachers use when there's something obvious and the student is not seeing it.

"You." Percy mumbled, not liking her to be right, for once... ya that's a lie she's always right. Sighing, he handed her his own sword and kissed her full on the lips, "For good luck." He smirked, watching her flush half in embarrassment, half in annoyance. Turning her back on him, Annabeth faced Pontus, who was acting as if she was the most boring thing in the world.

"Though I know I'm nothing compare to you, I'd like you to stop treating me as if I was no challenge." She retorted at him, unsheathing her knife. Pontus chuckled and started to draw circles with his mallet in the air. The smirk on his face never leaving.

" **Would you feel more important if I tell you that you'll be the first casualty in this new reign?** " Pontus mocked her. In some ways, this taunting reminded Annabeth of the days when she and Percy would practice in Camp Half-Blood. _Do all the entities with water have such a twisted humor?_

"Would you feel more important if I were to tell you that you'll be the third more important casualty?" She taunted back, almost as if acting as a child. Pontus finally gave away his confidence façade and showed a full scowl. Chase, too soon for his likes, found his taunting spot. "Don't worry, you and your brothers would be exhibit in the new _Garden of the Forgotten_ , where our future kids will learn how history was actually written..." Half of her hoped her taunting could become true. Percy, although, was already planning a gigantic garden just to do that.

" **I'll be the one rewriting history!** " _Another weak spot found..._ Pontus was giving away more and more quicker, as Annabeth's wits could come up with. " **And, just to prove my value, I'll keep you as my pet and entertainment.** "

Percy was getting sick of hearing people threatening Annabeth. When would they learn that, if they threaten Annabeth, they would have to deal with him? Unfortunately for him, he couldn't interrupt the fight or Annabeth would end up killing him.

"You're sick, you know that?" Annabeth scowled at him, twisting her knife in her hand. Suddenly, she lunged at Pontus, who was waiting for her. Annabeth, instead of aiming towards his chest or arms, she aimed towards the legs, sliding over the ground and making cracks on the ice's surface. She stopped and faced the back of Pontus, who quickly turned around. Annabeth's eyes were still focused on his legs, who were creating more and more cracks with each step. Smirking, she let him get closer enough before dodging his mallet and stabbing his left leg with Percy's sword.

Pontus imagined that this would be more like the other fights. But he wasn't fighting Jackson, he was fighting Chase. A totally different character. She'd be fighting erratically until she found a weak-spot in his new body and she'd exploit it. He decided that charging ahead would not give her the enough time to find said spot, but he was overwhelmed by the fastness of the attacks by his opponent. She kept moving her dagger around, as if she didn't need anything else.

Annabeth's distraction was going good so far, as Pontus didn't realized she already found his weak spot. He also moved as if he didn't feel the sword down his leg. Swaying and making random cuts would provide with distraction enough until his legs gave away and he couldn't move. Not surprised by the fact that Tartarus' power could have ended Pontus in a flash, she decided to use that in her advantage.

Pontus began hearing some cracks, but he dismissed it as cracks from the ground. After all, his shape was tall enough to cover several skyscrapers. But, when the first loud crack was heard significantly close to him made him look down. The ground was stable and in no fear of breaking. Then, what was breaking? A chill (or should we say, a _heat_ ) run up his back as he noticed the sword stuck in his leg, creating more and more cracks the more steps he took. Glancing one last time towards his opponent, he managed to see a big flame, melting and vaporizing his new form away.

Annabeth was new in the control of the elements, but she figured that if Percy could manage, she could give it a try. Not expecting such a successful result the first time, she dropped to the floor, exhausted for the amount of energy she used for this. Fortunately, someone caught her in the way down, allowing her to rest against a chest she knew too well.

"I told you I could do it..." She drew a weak smile, getting comfortable against him. She could feel his chest rumble with laughter.

"Come, you're weak and need rest..." Without waiting for a reply, Percy swayed her up in his arms, and walked away from the improvised battlefield with three new sculptures to decorate it.

"This is nowhere to be over, is it?" She mumbled, resting her head in his shoulder.

"I wish it was, _Wise Girl_... unfortunately, we have a bigger fish to catch soon or later."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I recommend you check it out, mainly for the A/N, as I won't be posting them here anymore. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _For this morning, I'm planning to update only three stories, can't remember how many chapters each:_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Garden Wall_** _. As I mentioned before, be patience with me. I'll probably update_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _tomorrow and Wednesday (that was written on Monday, when I still had power on... Haven't had yesterday and today is as fast as I can update), with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _next. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story. I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page and I'll see you guys during the week._

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	15. The Aftermath

**3rd Person's PoV**

While Perseus carried his soon-to-be bride outside the improvised battlefield, the soldiers began to react.

But Perseus cared little about what they had to say about the battles. Nor what they thought about Annabeth and him to rule the Universe. Right now, his main concern was Annabeth's exhaustion. With her head leaned on his chest, the new King of the Universe took his fiancée inside of his home.

Some part of Annabeth wanted to make Percy stop and look around the house. The details on the structure could be modified for the better, but it could also serve as inspiration for new ideas. With some wide open spaces around the property, Annabeth's mind was already working on how to make this place even more ' _home_ ' than it already was.

"Aren't too tired for your gears to keep working?" Perseus teased her, walking until he reached a room that was furnished for a girl. Probably, this was Chaos' last gift for her, though his taste was obviously not the best.

"My gears started to work the second my eyes landed on this room..." Annabeth side-tracked their argument, looking around the room. "Who decorated this room? _Strawberry Shortcake_?" She joked, smirking at Percy, who gently placed her down on top of the bed. She drank the soft pink wall, with fuchsia bed sheets. The white and lacy curtains combined perfectly with the fluffy and cozy pillows scattered around the room, ready to hug in case of necessity.

"I'd like to say that it's all on me... but I can't. Father decorated this room when I was away on a mission." Percy admitted, sitting next to her. "Though, I have some blame..."

"What you mean by that?" Always curious by heart, Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, wanting to know the answer to that statement.

"Well, he did asked me which was the most famous girl show when we were kids..." Percy rubbed his neck, obviously nervous. "Since I didn't remember many of them, I said the first thing that came to mind..." Annabeth let out a laugh, mirth decorating her grey eyes.

"Should I be grateful that you didn't remember _My Little Pony_?" She mocked him. This had the reaction of making Percy laugh out loud, something she sorely missed. "I missed these kind of talks..."

"What you missed, my dear _Wise Girl_ , was the fact that your wits were always upgraded better than mine." Percy replied, with that smirk that would make all the girl swoon at his feet.

"That too." She confessed, leaning on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. "How can I hear it? We shouldn't need it..." Percy grabbed on of her hands and placed it next to her head, holding her against him.

"We shouldn't. But I asked Father to keep it, even if we didn't need it..." He told her, serious. "The time, some of the jobs, makes you lose contact with your humanity, _Wise Girl_... I wanted a constant reminder that I could be joining you soon-"

"Perseus Jackson, you better stop that thought or I'll be very angry right now." Annabeth stopped him, not even glancing up to see him. She didn't need it. She knew his reactions.

"Sorry, _Wise Girl_..." He apologized, using his free hand to stroke her hair.

"We should make plans ahead for this, _Seaweed Brain_." Annabeth recognized, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. "The Olympians won't leave us alone, saying we should bow to them... And you saw their kids. Either frighten or stuck up, they're doom to our enemy..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Percy teased her, but not wearing his normal smirk. Annabeth sighed and rested her head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't like it any more that you do, but... I think that either we warn them and take us seriously..."

"Or, we take over and bust their-"

" _Seaweed Brain_!" Annabeth cut him, before he could be able to swear. Percy had the decency of looking sorry.

"I mean, we make them work on their skills until they hate us?" Percy supplied, earning a nod from Annabeth. Even separated a thousand years from each other, they behave as if they only were separated for a while.

"It's the fairest for them..."

"Poor them..." Annabeth turned her head to see Percy's feline grin. "They haven't met Annabeth Chase in trainer mode..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	16. Olympus, part 1

**3rd Person's PoV**

Perseus didn't allow Annabeth to go straight to Olympus to face the upcoming confrontation. In fact, if he could, he'd avoid it as much as he could, but then he would be neglecting his own duties and that's something he couldn't even bare to think about it.

But, he could always take a minute or two.

"Percy, we need to get up..." Annabeth pointed out, rolling over her stomach and and poking Percy's arm until he opened his eyes. "Percy..."

"Shhh..." He shushed her, playfully, earning a giggle from her. "There should be a rule about taking a minute or two before doing important confrontations or meetings... In fact, we should make it an hour!" He announced, happily. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the bed, making him fall with a loud ' _thump_ '. "Hey!"

"Oops...?" She teased him from the bed, with that smile that Perseus missed so much. "C'mon... We have to. The sooner we do this, the faster we can go back to do absolutely nothing..." She tempted him. Percy didn't care if he looked like an idiot, as he jumped from the floor and straighten up, with his ' _game on_ ' face, though he was pursing his lips more than necessary, making him look ridiculous and Annabeth laugh.

"As long as you laugh about something I do..." He mumbled, smirking. "Now, before we go, I have to teach you one last thing..." Annabeth sighed, thinking it was another way to waste time. "You don't wanna learn how to flash out?"

Olympus could wait a few more minutes.

* * *

When Perseus and Annabeth finally showed up in Olympus, they didn't got the warm welcome they were expecting.

Not that they were expecting one.

Looked as if they were recreating the entrance of the final battle against Kronos in the Second Titan War, minor gods and spirits that saw them would quickly locked themselves away with terror on their faces. Perseus looked behind, a little of his clueless self coming back, thinking that maybe, they were being followed. No one was behind and he kept walking.

Both of them were mentally prepared for this face off. At the beginning, the idea of a messenger was thought but discarded right away. They could think different reactions towards the messengers from the Olympians and they weren't going to change someone's fate because of a message. The idea of an army with them was intimidating and but they weren't here for a fight.

They hoped that it didn't end that way.

"Are you ready for this?" Perseus asked Annabeth who looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Yeah, I'm ok..." Annabeth recognized, her breathing getting more and more even. "Just, I don't wanna kill anyone... yet." She added at the end, smirking. Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, we'll be ok, _Wise Girl_... I promise." He promised her, giving her that confident smile of his. Annabeth smiled back and nodded. "Alright! Let's get this show in the road!" He announced.

"Remember, we flash in and stay in silence until needed, ok?" Annabeth reminded him. Percy nodded and, taking her hand as guide, he flashed inside the Council Room, landing right behind a column and out of sight of everyone. Annabeth, thought she stumbled a little, managed to land right besides him.

"I'm telling you! My sources didn't get it wrong this time! It's true!" The new King and Queen of the Universe heard the voice of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, who was frantically telling them something that looked the others didn't believe. "Chaos is gone!" _News travels that fast?_

"Probably, he's taking a sabbatical or something..." Zeus argued, in a bored tone. "He simply appeared to shake things up before leaving again... Nothing to be afraid of..."

"Besides, if Chaos was really gone..." Hera butted in, making Annabeth squeeze Percy's hand tightly. If Percy was mortal, he'd be complaining about the pain. "The Primordial would be rising again and causing chaos to rule the Universe..."

"They can't be that sneaky... They would make a mistake and we would know of" Athena pointed out, proud of her intelligence. Percy could see how Annabeth could not take it and looked more and more pissed off. He had to think fast.

' _Follow my lead_.' He smirked at her, guiding her out of their hideout and moving his hand around, showing the architecture. "And, over here, we could have a like a history room, with all those hologram stuff we didn't have back then... You know, like in _Star Wars_..." He began to tell Annabeth, under the incredulous look of the Olympians.

"Ohh! I see..." Annabeth followed the game, but also interested. "We should like also have statutes like in that movie of the museum... That move and know everything about the art..."

"I knew you were a _Wise Girl_ for a reason!" He beamed at her, kissing her cheek. Annabeth flushed, but smiled. "Oh, hello there. We didn't see you..." Percy faked surprise under the stares of the Council.

"What are you doing here?!" Zeus demanded, raising from his throne and had his lightning bolt in his hand, quickly. Percy rolled his eyes, bored.

"We're just wondering what we could do with Olympus once this is over..." Perseus continued, sassing up his words. "Annabeth really needs a new library..." Annabeth's eyes sparkled in happiness. "And, I give my Queen whatever she wants." He finished, smiling at her.

"Your... _Queen_?" Athena screamed in rage, abandoning all logic and reason. Several gods had to restrain her body, but they couldn't restrain her mouth. "I don't know how you did that, but I swear I'll get my daughter back!"

"Uhh, I didn't expect them to react like that..." Percy looked at Annabeth, faking disappointment. "If they reacted that way to an endearment, how will react to the news we're gonna get marry?" He wondered, fakely, to Annabeth, pretending the Olympians weren't there.

"wHAT?!"

"Oh, I don't wanna think how will they react when they know that Chaos left us the reigns of the Universe to us..." Annabeth shook her head in fake disappointment.

But, the Olympians didn't disappoint them at the end. Greedy, selfish and proud, there's only one way of communication they perfected. They perfected war.

But, they didn't know Perseus and Annabeth were perfected in the same. And they don't lose.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Olympus, part 2

**3rd Person's PoV**

Always the strategic mind, Annabeth decided that they should take out the weakest targets first.

Fortunately for them, Hestia was nowhere to be seen, as this was an 'Official' Council meeting. Neither was Hades, still not considered a major god. In some part, taking down a harmless and non-fighting goddess wasn't very honorable. And that the Lord of the Underworld was not present was an advantage that, both Annabeth and Percy, would take.

Unfortunately for them, the gods and goddesses had no other plan than to attack all together. Back to back, Annabeth nodded at Percy and he already knew what that nod meant. They fought together for many years now, and the fact that they knew all their faces and thoughts helped a lot. In this case, a nod meant taking a god or goddess one by one.

Though Perseus wasn't sexist, he decided that Annabeth took care of the goddesses, while he dealt with the gods. Why? Simple, the male gods hate very much when a woman beats them in their territory and end up 'playing' with dirty games. But, fighting against another male reinforces their 'masculinity' (though Perseus could argue about that last part) and fight more honorable.

He wasn't gonna take chances.

The first one to attack was Ares. Predictable as always, he launched at Annabeth, before Percy took her place and started to fight against him. Behind him, Annabeth was holding up and down any attack that could be thrown at him. Percy kept Ares busy on him, taunting him with smirks and faces, before giving him a mortal blow on his ankle, right where he did it when he was 12. The blow made Ares howl in pain and, three seconds later, Ares was defeated and pushed away from the improvised battlefield.

Demeter and Aphrodite combined forces, as their abilities in the fight weren't as skilled as the rest of them. While Aphrodite sent waves after waves of furious doves after them, Demeter made grow, out of nowhere, several poison ivies that immobilized them. Quickly, Annabeth dealt with the doves, creating a strong, yet made of air, vulture that chased away the doves. Her arms that were wrapped with poison ivy, she simply pulled up and killed them from the roots, before shoving Demeter and Aphrodite with a powerful gust of wind.

Hephaestus and Dionysus had joined forces as well, similar to Demeter and Aphrodite. But, while Dionysus tried to emulate Demeter, Hephaestus twisted things a little, by throwing balls of fire directly towards Perseus, who saw the flaw in their plan and protected himself with the vines that Dionysus wanted to restrain him with. Soon, the vines were destroyed and Dionysus, knocked out unconscious. Knowing that the natural enemy of fire is water, Perseus pulled the same trick that he did with Nyx and Erebus: he created a mist so dense and attacked Poseidon, who in his rage would attack back, unfortunately for him, not checking who did it. That way, Perseus got rid of two opposite attractions, letting them fight against each other.

Hera attacked, not lowering herself with cheap tricks or pretty peacocks that would do her work. She grabbed one of the many fallen weapons of her son Ares and charged with a war scream. Annabeth moved Perseus and herself just in time before a spear went through them and made them brochette. Pulling out all her anger towards the Queen of Olympus, Annabeth did not waste her time in taking her out, clean and quickly. Hera showed more skills than she actually had and was defeated easily, leaning her next to his son.

Artemis and Apollo, always the twins fighting together, were joined by Hermes this time, who used his ability to run really fast to create a cloud of dust, so the twins could through their arrows at the trapped targets. Knowing full well the situation, Annabeth and Perseus took the dead vines and poison ivies that were on the floor and created copies of themselves, making the twins believe that they were hitting their targets. As the copies wouldn't move or fall or complain, the twins would through all the arrows of their quivers, leaving them empty and a little vulnerable to fight, as they strength was the long distance targets. As predicted, the twins soon had no arrows left, that was when Perseus threw a vine in Hermes' way. In the high speed velocity that he was going, he missed the vine and tripped, making him collapse against the first near by column, destroying it and knocking him out. Using the same trick, Annabeth used poison ivy as wimps to knock the twins out.

With only three gods left, as Poseidon had knocked Hephaestus unconscious without his knowledge, Perseus dispersed the mist he created and faced along with Annabeth, to Athena, Poseidon and Zeus. Knowing that if the three fought together they could be submitted, Annabeth focused her attention of her former mother, in a battle of wits and intelligence, more than combat and force.

Perseus handled the last standing male gods, knowing that he'd have to use all the tricks under his sleeve to beat them. Zeus, quickly, summoned a lightning that Poseidon powered up with a speck of water, before it was threw to Perseus' direction. He avoided just in time, but the lightning continued its trajectory and went to hit the most unusual target: it hit Athena right on the back, as that was facing the other fight, finishing the former mother-former daughter duel.

Using the static that was left in Zeus' body, Perseus created a wave that would consume all of it and redirected towards himself, powering him up. He's never done that before, so the trick could incapacitate him for days, but he wasn't with many options. The now-drained Zeus was weak and easy to defeat with a simple wind blow, knocking him out right next to his precious throne. Poseidon watched in horror as his fellow Olympians had been defeated one by one. He did the only thing it came to mind.

He begged.

"Percy, son... Stop this." He begged at who once was his favorite son. Perseus chuckled, mocking his former father's distraught.

"Stop this?" He repeated, curling his hands into fists. "Why should I help you when you didn't even interfere with Athena's sentence, all those years ago?!" He incriminated him. Poseidon lowered his head, in shame. He knew Perseus was right, but he was a god. His pride was first. "I see you acknowledged your fate... Maybe you'll respect your King from now on!" Perseus finished the conversation, hitting Poseidon with a flame and leaving him unconscious.

Annabeth and Perseus looked around them, panting and tired.

They had won.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. Camp Half-Blood

**3rd Person's PoV**

 _"What do we do now?"_

That question traveled around Perseus and Annabeth's minds since the moment they realized that they defeated the Olympians. Though, they knew that could happened, they never considered a full possibility. They were inside the Council Room, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the immortals, that hadn't woken up yet.

"Percy..." Perseus looked to his side, where Annabeth was seated, with her head on his shoulder. "Don't you think this is happening too fast..?" Perseus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, before kissing her forehead.

"Probably, most likely..." He admitted, sighing. "But, no matter how things are going, we'll face them together, alright?" He lifted her chin and she smiled back at him.

"Together is all that matters..." She repeated, cuddling in his embrace. Perseus looked around and thought of the repercussion of this. The most direct was going to be Camp Half-Blood. But how would they control those little anarchist that were even worst than their parents? Kids that were surviving between ruins of what it were the cabins in their better times, scared that they were killed or beat up for the simple reason of showing up their faces.

That wasn't Camp Half-Blood. That was a modern attempt of the Concentration Fields of the Nazi Germany.

"Wise Girl... I think there's something we need to do, before we can settle down and control this..." He spoke up, after a while. Annabeth looked up, sharing her confused look with him "We need to go to Camp-"

"That's not Camp, Percy!" Annabeth shouted, getting up and pacing in front of him "That's a shadow of what we used to be! Even the worst of us used to be good and now... Why would Chiron continue to teach there..." Perseus stopped her, before she started to sob.

"I know, _Wise Girl_... I know." He recognized, agreeing with her. He cupped her face and wiped her tears. "We need to go there, not just to help Chiron and tell everyone what and who we are, but to put a little order and show them they're not as invincible as they believe..."

"The cabins..."

"Trust me, _Wise Girl_... We'll get everything right... It might take a while, but we have all the time of the world." He joked, making her chuckle. "There. Now, let's clean up and we'll flashed there-"

"Can we pass by our realm first? I have there a few designs that I did in my free time from training that could be perfect for the cabins..." Perseus chuckled and nodded, kissing her forehead.

It was really hard to say no to that enthusiasm.

Much _less_ , to that smile.

And even _less_ , to his Queen.

* * *

After Annabeth picked up her designs, that Perseus had to admit that they were good, they flashed into the woods of Camp Half-Blood, walking out from there, reading the blueprints that Annabeth had in her arms, while Perseus' arms were full with dozens of others. Though this would have been a little boring before, Perseus began to appreciate the beauty of it, late on in life.

"Ok! First, we should talk to Chiron about remodeling Big House." Annabeth announced, all chirped and happy. Perseus kept his mouth shut, as he loved to see her like that. "Then, and as much it pains me to say so, we need to demolish all the cabins and build them from scratch!"

"And, I bet you'll do a wonderful job." Perseus praised her, turning her red.

"Thanks, Percy." She thanked him, kissing his cheek. Smiling like an idiot, Perseus walked around Camp, searching for Chiron. They found him in the ruins of the old archery field, practicing alone, though he was surrounded by many campers. "Chiron!" Annabeth called him, making him stop paying attention to the target and to them, showing a smile that none of the campers had ever seen on him.

"Lord Perseus, Lady Anna-" Chiron's words were stuck in his throat, as Annabeth flung into his arms and hugged the old centaur by surprise. He hugged back, under the astonished look of the campers, that never had seen this kind of display of affections. "Lady Annabeth, why do we honor your presence here?"

"Oh, Chiron! Percy gave me a wonderful gift!" She explained, making Perseus confused.

"I did?"

"Yes! He's going to let me design and build Camp Half-Blood from scratch!" Annabeth looked more like a child in a candy store more like an immortal Primordial with the mission of ruling the Universe. Not like Perseus or Chiron were going to say something against it.

"Han is not gonna like it..." A girl mumbled, shaking her head. Several other present campers nodded their heads in agreement, in a glum way. "He's gonna be furious..." Hearing that, Perseus couldn't help but to laugh out loud, calling everyone's attention. "It's not funny! Han is gonna take it out on us when he realizes that he can't hurt you two... And we'll be dead when he realizes you can't be overpowered..." Perseus stopped laughing and looked at them, straight in the eye.

"You're so afraid of Han, that you forgot how to be warriors." Perseus stated, several of the campers getting even more submissive. "If you don't want to live under his thumb anymore, I suggest you gather all those who think like you and go to the pavilion. Sit in the table of your godly parent." The campers took the order immediately and they rose from their seats, rushing away from the aura of power that were these two exuding.

Time to get to work!

* * *

Not less than thirty minutes later, Big House was being restored by Annabeth's strict eye and working Chaos' soldiers. Since this didn't fit into their work description, Perseus made a deal with the soldiers that they would not be in the front line in the next battle, making them gather the emergency troops. And, since those are almost never needed, it was like a little holiday.

Not a bad deal.

Now, Perseus decided that, while Annabeth was busy, he should deal with the campers, who were gathering in the pavilion. He saw several kids in every table, except for the first three. The Hermes' table was exploding with people and Perseus knew it was because of the several children of the minor gods that never were recognized. He also noticed that Han, the arrogant son of Zeus was nowhere to be seen.

This should go smoothly.

"Campers!" He called for their attention and soon, all eyes were on him. "I know that someone coming to your place and giving orders can be strange, but, I can assure you, that we're here to help you-"

"Every camper that said that is gone!" A boy from the Hermes' table shouted at him. It was obvious he was scared, but he spoke up anyway. "Why are you any different?!"

"How about I start by helping you decipher who are your godly parents?"

The question was followed with silence and murmurs around the Table of Hermes. Silently and almost shy, a little girl with two blonde pigtails and a very scruffy and old teddy bear, walked up front and stood in front of Perseus, fidgeting with her hands, squeezing her teddy in her arms.

"Can you help me know who are my daddy and mommy?" She asked, curious and hopeful. Perseus smiled, as this girl reminded him a lot of Annabeth. Kneeling down, he offered her his hand.

"I can't promise you that I'll know both of them... But would be only one enough?" He admitted, waiting for her to touch him. The little girl thought it for a moment, before nodding and taking his hand, trembling a little. Perseus studied her a moment, before smiling at her. "Do you like owls?"

"The night birdies? Yeah!" She replied, excited, as if he had said magic words. The rest of the pavilion was silent, waiting for the end of this.

"I know who your Mommy is..." Perseus whispered at her, making her eyes open wide. He placed a finger on his lips, as if to keep it secret. The girl nodded and he leaned on her ear. "Your Mommy is Athena." The little girl looked at him, surprised, but turned around when she heard everyone gasping and pointing at her. Looking down, she saw that nothing was different, but Perseus made her look up, showing her a grey owl made of air that appeared on top of her head.

"That's my Mommy! Why Mommy didn't help me...?" She pointed out, voicing out the fear and worry of many campers, who were looking between themselves. Perseus, still holding the girl's hand, stood up.

"I guess it's time for me to formally introduce myself." His voice was heard until the end of the pavilion. "I'm Perseus Jackson, the new King of the Universe. Now, who's next?"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I have to say this... I MADE IT! I HAVE CATCH UP WITH MY LAY CHAPTERS!_

 _I'm so happy I could finally reach my goal! I've been feeling a little bad about letting you down, but I feel my energies going back in! Maybe, not much inspiration, but that will come as I write._

 _SO, today I will update all the Special Chapters from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _that I had pending (except for May 4th). That way, I can focus on_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _all week, hoping I could upload the last chapters next Sunday ;( ;(_

 _Which makes me remind you to vote on my polls, on Facebook. I know the dates said April 30th and May 31st, but I will extend both to May 31st. MAY 31ST! Here's the link: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _Also, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _today, one chapter (I have to finish that one, but I still have a couple of chapters before worrying deeply)._

 _About requests, again, I'm warning that they will take time, but I will fulfill all of them. Please, be patient about it._

 _Finally, I'm hoping starting May I can upload normally again, meaning on the planned day, once a week each story (except the ones I collab with... you NEVER rush your partner)_

 _See you guys next week!_

 _xox, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Planning

**3rd Person's PoV**

Annabeth didn't feel in a mood to go deal with the campers. Actually, she was pleased with where she was.

The opportunity of rebuilding Camp Half-Blood from scratch was one that she wasn't neither going to pass or let down. Just the permission from Percy was enough to make her all excited as if she was a young girl in a candy store.

So, while Percy was left with deal with the campers and actually placing them right, Annabeth was in charge of rebuilding The Big House and the cabins. And, like mentioned, she couldn't hold all that excitement inside her body. It was contagious and the members of the army of Chaos that had been summoned to help her, were as well happy and excited.

When she eyed The Big House, or what was left of it, she started to polish up the edges and fill the holes around. She was really into the project and had jumped into the opportunity of working with her hands as well, if she saw something that was wrong. No one dared her to stop, as no one wanted a couple of furious Primordial.

"Alright, this should go here..." She trailed, pointing down at her blueprints, before scratching her chin. "Let's not make it more than two stores tall... No guests and the Oracle, if there is one, will go in the cave- We'll take care of that later..." She decided, snapping her fingers and making another new blueprint to appear on the table. She was so focused on her task that she didn't hear Perseus walking behind her and hugging her. "Percy!" She scolded him, though she wasn't that mad.

"How is your little project going on, Wise Girl?" He asked, curious, looking down at the blueprints over her shoulder. Annabeth snatched them away from him. "Hey!"

"No looking until the construction is over!" She told him, earning a pout from the new King of the Universe. "Percy, Kings don't pout."

"Not even to their Queens, when they want to help or distract them?" He continued to pout, adding the powerful Perseus Jackson's puppy eyes. Though, in Perseus' defense, he was a little rusty as he didn't have anyone to do it in more than a thousand years. But, it looked like Annabeth was still falling for his charms.

"Alright, alright... You wanna help me?" Perseus nodded at her "Well, I do have problems with the cabins..." She sighed at her dilemma. "Should I make them like they used to be or how they represent them better...?"

"You should spend time with them... They're not bad kids, just confused, scared and alone..." Perseus encouraged her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Like when you arrived at Camp..."

"How do you know how I felt when I arrived at Camp?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, and Perseus had the decency to look slightly guilty. "Percy..."

"I, um... I might had talked to Luke and asked him...?" He confessed, though his confession sounded more like a question. Annabeth raised her eyebrow more. "Ok, so I was lonely and drunk and miserable and, well... That is not a good combination." He stated, not wanting to continue with the topic. Annabeth's frown soften and hugged him closer to her. "You know what? I think I have a way to help you with the cabins..."

Annabeth was intrigue, to say the least.

* * *

"Percy, why all the campers are staring at us and why is the only member of the Zeus' table knocked unconscious?" Annabeth wondered, the moment they stepped into the pavilion, all eyes were on them. But, as she mentioned, Annabeth was more concern about the camper that was knocked unconscious on top of Zeus' table.

"Let's just say that he wanted a revolution and didn't manage it." Perseus explained, before guiding her between the tables. "I believe that you can start with the Demeter Cabin..." He took her to the table that was covered in ivy and flowers around, like if the grass had individual will only around that table. "Charissa, this is Annabeth and she'll be building you and your siblings a cabin only for you..." Annabeth saw a girl not older than ten, with the characteristic brown hair of Demeter and green grass eyes.

"And- and no one else can walk in?" Charissa asked them, but it was so low that they almost miss it. Annabeth looked around, not only at the Demeter's table, but all of them, and the main feeling was fear. And mistrust between them. They would have to deal with that later...

"No one but children of Demeter." Annabeth assured her, serious. "Is that what you all want?" She only got nods as replies, so she snapped her fingers and a blueprint appeared in front of them. She started to draw, according to what she remembered, but also what the kids wanted for it. They wanted open windows, just like an open ceiling and a tree in the middle of it. Their cabin looked more like a tree house, and she decided to make it like that.

"Is that gonna be on top of the trees?" A boy, probably the same age as Charissa, pointed out. It was obvious that the kids were interested and wanted to help. Annabeth simply nodded.

"Alright, while I talk to other campers, I want that, all together, go look for the best trees outside the woods for me to build this." Annabeth encouraged the kids, who ran away the second she stopped talking to search, all holding hands, like a long line. "They need someone like Katie..." Annabeth remembered at the now gone former Demeter councilor and her ability to deal with children.

"Charissa will be able to... But, we need to build her confidence back..." Perseus agreed with her. "C'mon, you may gather all you patience for the next table."

"What about the first three tables, the ones you skipped?" Annabeth gestured behind her, with her finger. Honestly, she wasn't caring much, but it was a habit that the cabins were always there, even if there weren't any children. Perseus shrugged.

"We have a kid of Drama King, but I wouldn't bother into asking him what you want..." Perseus suggested, smirking. Annabeth smirked as well and moved to the next table, the Ares table.

She will need all her patience.

* * *

After talking to the almost hundred campers that weren't gone or hidden, Annabeth had, not hundreds, but several new projects to work on. She didn't stop only on the cabins of the Olympians, but continued with the minor gods, as some scattered kids around belonged to Hecate and Hebe. Annabeth was tired at the end of the day, more mentally than physically. But, she found a little strength when a couple of little steps walked closer to her, holding the hand of two different people.

One of the was Perseus, who was looking at her with a bright smile.

The other one belonged to a small girl who was wearing a green dress.

"Excuse me, Miss Annabeth?" The little girl in between spoke up, getting Annabeth's attention. Annabeth remembered that she was a daughter of Athena that had taken a like at Perseus, Sophia. "What about my friend, Willow? Where is she gonna live?" Annabeth blinked quickly, recognizing that little Willow was a nymph tree. She glanced up at Perseus, who nodded.

"Well, I guess that Willow can get her and her nymph friends a cabin as well... What do you say, Willow?" She asked her, making her get even greener in embarrassment.

"The nymphs are scared of the demigods..." She whispered, so low, Annabeth almost miss it. "And the satyrs work because they are bound to Dionysus, but they are sad that most leave..." Annabeth couldn't hold it and hugged Willow, surprising her.

"We're gonna set things right again, Willow... Can you tell your friends for me?" She told her, earning a nod from the little nymph. Grabbing Sophia's hand, the two young friends went to meet another group, who were more than excited to share the news. "Do you think they'll hate us when we take them to the arena?" Perseus chuckled, realizing what she meant.

"Well, I believe we're getting a few curses here and there... Specially to me." Perseus pointed out his desire that Annabeth doesn't give the classes. "You just handle the reconstruction and I'll deal with them personally."

"Just try them not to hate you much..." She joked back.

Training Day had arrived.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had/have a painting crew at home and, this past week, they had to work on my room, so I spent last weekend 'moving out'... You wouldn't believe the amount of things I NOW consider useless... I know it's an excuse, but I wish you could see pictures so you can understand my experience..._

 _Onto another subject, last Wednesday was my friend Carter's (Annabethchase22_ _is her FanFiiction, though I'm not sure she uses them any longer) 17th birthday! If you could wish her a 'Happy Be-Late Birthday!' I'd be grateful... She's not having a great time right now..._

 _Which reminds me that Ashari Benturi's birthday was on my last post... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I couldn't reply to you, as your comments appear as guest! Hope you had a great time!_

 _Onto the subject you care now, I'd be uploading the chapters from_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _today that I owe you. Also, I was doing my math and I think I could be done with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _this next weekend *sheds a small tear* Such a wonderful time I had- NO! I'll give the 'goodbye speech' next weekend._

 _This means, I'll focus on my collabs, my request and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _for the rest of the month. You still have time to vote on my poll in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/) or go check_ ** _Comments Are Poll_** _, commenting which one you like... and if you fulfilled your quota of comments there, send me a PM with the head: "Your Next Story Is..."_

 _I wish you all a happy Sunday and that is fill with excitement!_


	20. Demigod Training 101

**3rd Person's PoV**

On a normal day, Han Ter would wake up around 10:30 in the morning inside his over-the-top cabin (too brilliant and too cold for many tastes), after another lazy day of intimidating campers around.

Today, was going to be _anything_ but normal.

A week ago, campers would seek refuge around the ruins of several old cabins. Girls would be seeking refuge inside that still-standing Artemis Cabin. Han sent several times for people to tear it down, but it never stayed down, as the Hunters would always reconstruct it from the ground and ashes.

Now, he was greeted by the view of massive and colorful cabins all around, each of them designed to match the needs of the campers that will live in them.

Han hated the differences. That meant that he couldn't impose himself on the campers. Now, they would retaliate against him, mining down his authority. He, of course, didn't like to be challenged or defeated, so he tried to say something.

That guy that claimed himself the new King of the Universe, knocked him down in less than five seconds. And no one did a damned thing to help him!

 _Beeeeeeep!_

A hornet was blew somewhere in the distance, making Han jumping out of his bed, completely disorientated. Still asleep, but with enough energy to kill slowly the person who dared to interrupt his precious sleep, he came out of his room and cabin, to watch that half the campers were outside, still getting ready in their new armors and weapons.

"C'mon, kids!" Han watched the so-called King of the Universe rushing around the campers, some of them were giggling and fooling around him, "Whoever is last will help the harpies to clean the toilets!" He threaten, but he didn't sound too menacing, though the kids squeaked and rushed faster, getting the last of their siblings out of their cabins. "Oh, oh... Looks like we have a new helper for the harpies..." All the campers turned to see Han, who was still with his boxers and night shirt on.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He accused Perseus, who was helping a little boy getting right the straps on his armor. "Waking me up at this hour-"

"Waking _you_ up?" Perseus repeated, giving Han all of his attention, while the boy rushed away from him and with his siblings. "In case you missed it, I woke up the entire camp more than an hour ago to have breakfast and get ready, because as of today, you all are gonna have proper training! And you, because you're the last one to be ready and up, are going to help the harpies to clean the toilets-"

"Like Hades I'll clean the toilets!" Han argued, showing off the bad temper he inherited from his father Zeus. "Do you know who am I? Who my father is?!"

"You and your father are whining babies that throw tantrums every time you don't get what you want." Perseus told him, making the rest of the campers to held their breath. Those who would dare to insult Han were gone! The only ones enjoying the show were the Ares campers, who wanted a fight to happen. Like always. "What? You think I'm wrong?" Perseus pushed Han, who turned red in fury after the statement about him and his father. "Oh, I bet you're dying to prove me wrong..."

"That's right I'm going to prove you wrong! Neither me or my father are whining babies-"

"You're doing it again."

"-and you will say so after I beat you in a battle!" Han continued, not noticing until it was too late that Perseus had insulted him. "To. The. Death." He emphasized, obviously not thinking straight nor reasonable. Everyone gasped and looked terrified, especially the kids, who were hugging their siblings in fear. Perseus, on the other hand, was smirking.

"Oh, look at me! I'm _soooo_ scared!" Perseus mocked him, smirking. Just in that moment, the new Queen of the Universe walked by, paying no attention to what was happening. "You heard, _Wise Girl_? He thinks he can defeat me!" Annabeth was obviously not paying attention to the argument unfold, but to the trees that were growing around.

"Whatever you say, _Seaweed Brain_..." She mumbled at him, using her hands as calculators. Perseus smiled and went to her, gently, and made her focus. "What?"

"He. Me. Battle. To the death." Perseus said the important point of the whole conversation, making Annabeth's face turn into a frown, before bursting in laughing.

"Y-y-you? A-against h-him?" She couldn't hold the laugh back and started to hiccup around, obviously enjoying what she thought it was a joke, because Perseus was laughing as well. When the pair calmed down, they saw the serious and perplex faces of the rest of the campers. "Oh, they are serious, Percy..."

"Wait, he seriously thinks he can defeat me?" Perseus gestured himself, incredulous. "I defeated his own father a week ago, and I still believe they're unconscious..." Another round of gasps was heard, along with some murmurs. Where they that powerful? "Take it back, Han. And you'll live to see a new day..."

"You think I'm a coward, don't you?" Perseus was about to reply, but Annabeth covered his mouth to avoid another argument. "Arena. In fifteen minutes... And let me warn you, you won't be here to see what I'll do to your precious Queen..." Han wanted to pressure Perseus, but it was obvious that he chose the wrong point of pressure. In less than ten seconds, Perseus had him pinned down against the floor.

"How did you threaten me?" He whispered at him, with low voice, near his ear. Han was held by the throat, so it was a little hard for him to reply. "Cause I bet you were threatening me with my woman and you're a smart guy... You wouldn't want to piss off the guy who can decide if you live or die..." Han was debating if to reply at that with an affirmative or negative.

"I- I-"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it..."

"Back! Take it back!" Han chocked out, before he passed out of the lack of air. Perseus left him before he was unconscious and let him breath, as if he was about to die. He was, in a way.

"That's what I thought..." Perseus stated, looking at him with a stern face. If looks could kill, Han would be in Tartarus. "Alright, kids!" Perseus went back to being the cheerful and nice guy everyone knew, surprising more than one. "We're gonna start with something slow today. We're gonna run!" He saw a hand raised up and pointed at it. "Yes, Kendall?" He asked, softly.

"Um..." Little Kendall blushed because all eyes were on her. "Why running?" She hid immediately after she made the question, making Perseus chuckle.

"Good question, Kendall." Kendall showed a bright small, still with her red face. "Running is what keeps you away from the monsters that chase you... It could your only chance to survive if you're in disadvantage." Perseus explained, pacing around. Annabeth was watching from her spot, with a smile on her face. "Today, you're all gonna be running two miles-"

"Two miles? That's _too_ easy!" An Ares camper complained, as if that was nothing. Annabeth eyes him and smirked.

"In that case, you and your cabin will run _10_ miles." Several groans came from other Ares campers and a few smacked the head of the previous speaker. "Of course, everyone will run with their armor on."

"This is not a competition, but team work." Perseus remembered them. "You'll go to your own pace and, when you see you can't anymore, you stop. I'll go behind the group, helping the ones that stopped, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Also, remember that you'll be running one mile inside the woods and one mile outside, except for the Ares cabin, who will do five inside and five outside... Keep your weapons at all times and the little ones close to you, if they can't fight..." Soon, older siblings were gathering the young ones and dividing them between themselves. No kid was without an adult.

"On your marks? Set! Go!" Annabeth announced. She and Perseus watched how older siblings went at the speed of the younger ones. The Ares kids went away first, while some Demeter kids were the last ones. "They're gonna walk the mile back."

"In our times, we ran the ten miles! And we liked it!" Perseus imitated an old person, making Annabeth smiled. "That, or we had to stand Clarisse calling us ' _weak_ ' and ' _ladies_ '." Annabeth laughed about the memory, before keeping up her work.

They had a lot to do.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had/have a painting crew at home and, this past week, they had to work on my room, so I spent last weekend 'moving out'... You wouldn't believe the amount of things I NOW consider useless... I know it's an excuse, but I wish you could see pictures so you can understand my experience..._

 _Onto another subject, last Wednesday was my friend Carter's (Annabethchase22_ _is her FanFiiction, though I'm not sure she uses them any longer) 17th birthday! If you could wish her a 'Happy Be-Late Birthday!' I'd be grateful... She's not having a great time right now..._

 _Which reminds me that Ashari Benturi's birthday was on my last post... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I couldn't reply to you, as your comments appear as guest! Hope you had a great time!_

 _Onto the subject you care now, I'd be uploading the chapters from_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _today that I owe you. Also, I was doing my math and I think I could be done with_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _this next weekend *sheds a small tear* Such a wonderful time I had- NO! I'll give the 'goodbye speech' next weekend._

 _This means, I'll focus on my collabs, my request and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _for the rest of the month. You still have time to vote on my poll in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/) or go check_ ** _Comments Are Poll_** _, commenting which one you like... and if you fulfilled your quota of comments there, send me a PM with the head: "Your Next Story Is..."_

 _I wish you all a happy Sunday and that is fill with excitement!_


	21. New Olympians

**3rd Person's PoV**

Perseus knew that he and Annabeth had knocked down the Olympians, but he never thought they would be knocked down... for the next few weeks.

You see, they were so into the changes of Camp Half-Blood that they forgotten about the gods. It could happen to anyone that if you defeated twelve of the most important forces of the Universe, and you forget when you're taking care of a bunch of untrained kids.

Completely understandable.

" _Wise Girl_ , don't you think that we're forgetting something...?" Perseus asked, scratching his head, trying to remember what was that important thing he was forgetting. Annabeth, who was looking down at her blueprints for a new canoe shed, frowned at that question.

"Of course we're forgetting something, _Seaweed Brain_." She retorted at him, making him tilt his head. "The shed is not done and you can't go there and start playing with the canoes..."

"Wasn't talking about the canoe shed, Annabeth." He explains, calmly. After all, he didn't remember what it was.

"Um... Did you remember to give the kids protection when you send them to the lava wall?" She checked in a tone that said very clear ' _you better had given them protection or I wouldn't want you near our children any time soon_ '. Perseus _loved_ that look on her.

"I strapped them myself." He announced proudly, puffing his chest. Annabeth chuckled and shoved him lightly, not moving a muscle. "But, seriously... I think we forgot something..." In that moment, a soldier of Chaos walked to them and bowed.

"Milord, Milady. The cabins are finished, following your requests." The soldier announced, leaving. Only then, it was when Perseus' thoughts made click and looked at Annabeth, a little concern.

"I remember now..."

"What was what we forgot to do?"

"We left the Olympian Council unconscious."

* * *

After making sure that their soldiers and Chiron could control any situation that the campers got themselves in, Perseus and Annabeth flashed out of Camp and into the Olympians' Council Room, to find them in the same position and place that they left them. It was kind of funny in some cases, actually, like watching Zeus' face on Poseidon's butt. Or Aphrodite's body sprawled all over the floor. One of the peacocks of Hera's temple had found its way into the room and was nesting on top of Ares' head.

Hilarious.

Perseus wanted to wake them up with the gong of a giant cymbal, like in those ancient funny movies, where the people would wake up alarmed. The want and need was too strong, but he stopped himself, as this wasn't complete.

"Percy, we can't be everywhere and control everything..." Annabeth's reasonable voice reached him. She had taken seat at the feet of one of the thrones, looking around at the bodies. Perseus walked to her and sat down as well, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"In a sense, we control everything and we're everywhere-"

"You get my point." She interrupted him, serious. He sighed and nodded.

"I was just trying to lighten things up..." He admitted, earning a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I know we can't be here all the time or in Camp Half-Blood, as we have bigger and more permanent responsibilities somewhere else, but... We can have someone representing us."

"But, who? Who could be wise enough to be fair and not fall into temptation of power?" Annabeth wondered. Perseus looked around and, in his mind, a plan was beginning to form. He didn't know if it was a nice plan or even if this would succeed, but it was an idea of a plan and he was willing to try.

"How about the people that rejected it in the first place?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, not understanding where he was going with this. "Look around, _Wise Girl_. Tell me what you see missing..."

"I see... The bonfire is missing." She recognized and frowned. "Where is Hestia's fire? Hades is also missing here... Didn't he want to know if something happened to his brothers and sisters?"

"In all honesty, I think he's enjoying the free time he has now that Demeter is not there to nag him." He gestured at the pass out Demeter, who was being stripped of her grains by the peacock in Ares' head. Annabeth giggled and nodded. "We should call him, and Hestia."

"But, before that..." Out of nowhere, Annabeth's hand was holding some duct tape and a rope. Perseus chuckled and nodded.

Every moment with Annabeth was fun!

* * *

 _Gong!_

Annabeth watched as the Olympians wake up, all in different states of confusion. The funniest one was Ares, as he didn't understand why he had a peacock nesting on his head and was moving around furiously to get it off. Soon, the Olympians discovered that they couldn't move or even communicate, as their members were tied and their mouth covered with duct tape.

Hestia and Hades were the most confused of the bunch, as they weren't aware of what had happened before they arrived. The just were summoned on Olympus and found that the thrones of the Olympians (all except for the main two) were tore down and destroyed, two mysterious figures by them and the rest of the Council tied up and mouth covered.

"I see a lot of confusion on your face, _Uncle_ Hades..." Perseus began, straightening up from his position against the throne. Hades looked even more confused, but gasped when Perseus' figure was recognizable. "Ah! Looks like no one had explained to you what happened to me... Same with _Aunt_ Hestia..." Hades glanced to his side and noticed Hestia was having a similar reaction to him. "All in due time..."

"Don't play with them, _Seaweed Brain_..." Annabeth scolded him, playfully. "Hades, Hestia. We would like for you to hear a tale, before you say something wrong."

That way, Annabeth and Perseus told Hades and Hestia, the eldest kids of Kronos, what had happened to them during that last millennia. There were moments were Hestia would cover her mouth and gasp in surprise, or moments where it was obvious that Hades was angry, but kept his composure. Once in awhile, they could glance at the tied and gagged Olympians with disgust and hate.

"I still don't understand why you called us here..." Hestia pointed out, not understanding. "It's obvious you can deal with several situations..."

"Isn't obvious, Hestia? They want us to rule over the Council..." Hades explained to her, gently. It was amazing how much respect Hades had for his sister.

"It's more than that, Hades." Perseus admitted, ready to drop the bomb to the tied and gagged gods behind them. "We want you to _be_ the Council." The gags of protest weren't wait long as the other twelve Olympians tried to voice out their complains. "We chose you two, because you balance each other. Man, woman. Dark, light. Cold, warm. Those are what you each represent."

"That doesn't mean that you are like that." Annabeth quickly added, as they wanted to get on their good side and calling Hades 'cold and dark' wasn't going to help. "Would you honor us, by taking these rightful spots? They were always meant to be yours..." Hades glanced at Hestia before speaking.

"Could you give us some time to talk about it?" Perseus nodded in agreement.

"Take your time, as we have to deal with a very important and urgent matter." He said, grabbing Annabeth's arm and flashing them out of there. Once they arrived to destination, Annabeth let go of him.

"What was so urgent you pulled me like that?!" She questioned him, but he wasn't paying attention to her, for once. He was walking straight towards a commotion. Annabeth followed him, concern. She suddenly saw him get in the middle of the commotion and pull two people apart, pinning one of them on to the ground. As soon as Annabeth recognized the face, she knew that person was in troubles. "C'mon, kids... Let's give them a little space." She ordered around, just as Perseus dragged Han towards the newly rebuilt arena.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head.

If that kid Han didn't learn his lesson soon, he would end up dead.

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	22. The Fight

**3rd Person's PoV**

Perseus was tired.

Seriously, who would get tired of hearing, watching and, basically, witnessing how much someone can complain about workout and organization and, well... basically about _everything_!

"I can't stand him anymore..." Perseus whispered to Annabeth, when they were having dinner that night. They were seated on a special table, watching the other campers enjoy more and more their stay inside Camp Half-Blood. Even their relationship with Chiron was getting better. But, like in all happy tales, there's always someone that is messing with the happy ending of the important characters.

That someone, in this tale, was Han Ter, son of Zeus.

"Yes, you can _Seaweed Brain_..." Annabeth answered, in the same tone voice to him. "I remember that you did it with Clarisse all the time..." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Han sneering and glaring at the rest of the campers, who were slightly afraid of passing by.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." Perseus got up, not before Annabeth stopped him. Right in that moment, Han chose to to stand up and walked to him. "This is going to be good..."

"I challenge you!" Han screamed, so that everyone could hear him. "I challenged you! There can't be a fake god in here and there can't be two of us!"

"Han, I wouldn't-" Chiron started, but Perseus stopped him, smirking at the old trainer.

"It's ok, Chiron..." Perseus laid down on his chair, looking at Han. "How long did it take you to come up with this? If you ever came up with this and someone had to whispered in your ear..." Han's face turned red with the embarrassing comment. Mostly, because the rest of the campers were chuckling, or trying to avoid it.

"Enough!" Han shouted, making everyone effectively shut up. "I haven't heard a ' _no_ '..." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and Perseus knew she was planning something.

"Every cabin will choose someone to judge the event. We'll have a representative from every cabin. That way, no one will be ever questioned of favoritism." Annabeth logically explained, shrugging. Perseus nodded, also shrugging at the option.

"Sounds good with me-"

"Fine!" Han interrupted him, raising his arms in the air. "Tomorrow, at dawn." He stated, before leaving and walking into his still standing and not upgraded or even torn down cabin. Perseus shared a look with Annabeth, before smirking.

"You heard the man, kids! Off to bed! No bonfire tonight, as I want you all up at dawn!" He ordered to the campers, some who complained, but were shut by their siblings and the promise of seeing Han beat in the morning. Perseus turned to Annabeth and pulled her closer to him. "Wanna have a series marathon?" Annabeth looked at him, like if he was insane. "What? I heard that old show, _Game of Thrones_ , had eight amazing seasons-"

" _Seaweed Brain_..." Annabeth chuckled, but she looked at him, serious. "You need to rest and- hey!" Annabeth complained when Perseus picked her up, bridal style and walked to their temporary home.

"Annabeth, even if that guy could be considered a worthy opponent, do you think that I'd tired for it?" Perseus reasoned, with his unique logic that Annabeth couldn't refute. "Besides, you know I'll beat him easily..."

"Oh, alright! Just because there's so many documentaries I wanna catch up..." It was Perseus turn to gape at her, shocked. "I really need to figure out how the mortals were stupid enough to make animal races extinct." Perseus noticed some kind of anger and smirked.

"Whatever you say, _Wise Girl_..." He decided, walking inside their place.

* * *

As predicted, Perseus didn't rest that night.

Instead, he heard Annabeth ramble and complain how mortals were stupid enough to cause war and destruction around themselves. Of course, he didn't argue with her, as he shared some of her point, but he sadly had to stop her at dawn, so he could get ready for the fight.

He seriously didn't want to do it, but that guy had been getting on his nerves since the day he arrived and no one had managed to do that. No one. He walked with Annabeth to the arena, more relaxed than anything. He saw how the campers were waking up, getting dressed or placing bathrobes on top of their pajamas. Seemed like no one wanted to miss the fight. He had to remember to tell the harpies to feed the early rising campers...

He arrived to the arena, to find Han panting and already suit up. It was easy to determined that he had been up all night, thanks to the bags under his eyes and the sweat on his forehead. Only a few members of the Ares Cabin were still standing with him, strapping his armor and sweating like him. It's obvious that they were helping him, or tried to help during the night.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Perseus stated, placing on his armor. Annabeth helped him, smirking when he smiled back at him.

"Your eagerness will be your doom." Han fired at him. It was obvious he was trying some kind of psychological trick on him.

"Just like your lack of sleep would be your... Look, we don't have to do this..." Perseus tried one last time. But that seemed to insult Han.

"Those words only are spoken by cowards!" He shouted, drawing out his sword. Perseus rolled his eyes, but took his sword out as well, and walked to meet him in the center of the arena. Every single camper held their breath, watching as how they were circling each other in silence.

Like Perseus deciphered, Han was tired and the only moment he had to do was to raise his sword to block him. With every blow Han threw at Perseus, Perseus blocked him, almost not moving from his place. The anger and the frustration on Han's face was evident and with every blow, he became more aggressive and slow. But more unpredictable.

But, he wasn't _that_ unpredictable.

Perseus watched his movements with precision and carefulness, not missing a detail. He wouldn't raise his sword until the last minute, maybe even avoid the blow swiftly. The campers would look at him and be amazed, specially the younger ones, as he was the closest thing they had to a real hero.

"Han, stop this madness." Perseus suggested, when Han took a second break to gather his breath. Han had used the tip of his sword as cane and was bending over it, panting. "I would hate to injure you severely because of some stupid thing..."

"I... Won't... Give... Up!" Han panted, swinging his sword erratically. Perseus simply stood out of the way of the sword, watching in surprise how Han's body was losing its energy. Suddenly, and because the rush of adrenaline was gone and combined with his tiredness and frustration, Han collapsed on the floor, passing out. Perseus watched him, before placing his sword on its hilt and gesturing to a boy in the Apollo Cabin to come closer.

"Get ready a bed for him in the Infirmary..." He told him, before he rushed away. Then, he turned to the campers. "When he wakes up, tell him he almost makes me kill him... That should keep him under control for a while..." He ordered, before leaving the arena, where he didn't break a sweat.

He needed a nap. And soon!

* * *

Perseus took his time to going back to Olympus.

But, he knew that he couldn't postpone it. Annabeth came along with him, knowing that he'd not need him, but that he wanted her there. It was as he wouldn't go anywhere without her anymore and he didn't want to. When they arrived to Olympus, Hades and Hestia were in the middle of the throne room, but with the rest of the Olympians. It was obvious that they had woken up sometime in the middle of the week and, just had an argument.

"Lord Hades, Lady Hestia..." Perseus greeted them, ignoring the other twelve. Hades and Hestia bowed their heads respectfully at him and Annabeth. "I trust that you had arrived into a decision of my proposition..."

"We did." Hades nodded, while Hestia stayed silent. "We accept your proposition."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, today is gonna be a short update, unfortunately. It's been one of those weekends when you have a million things to do and the time is not your friend..._

 _So, today, I will be updating one chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and two chapters of **Garden Wall**_ _. I have no idea how many of you follow this story, but I will continue to post all the notes in every chapter I post._

 _Also, I want you to remind you guys, you have time till next Wednesday to vote which is gonna be my next story or my next fandom incursion! For either, go to the poll posted on Facebook (search for it, others chapters have the link) or go to comments and say something! Obviously, you can go to the reading site of your choice..._

 _Also, I'll be completing unfinished stories and doing request during June, so new story will be in July! Keep updated!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. Feeling of Betray

**3rd Person's PoV**

The second that Perseus and Annabeth left Olympus, content with the decision of the new rulers of Olympus, the quiet Olympians did the only thing imaginable.

The started to talk all at the same time, outraged.

"How could you choose something like that?! Against our wishes!" Zeus boomed, trying to regain is previous authority. Several of the other gods and goddesses were also very vocal in their disgust and disappointment.

"Your wishes have nothing to do with this!" Hades argued back with his younger brother. A fact that everyone seem to forget all the time, even him. Before anyone could get closer to him and Hestia, he guided her onto the main throne that belonged to her and made her sit there, in silence. "We were given a choice, a choice that you could had be given if that ego of yours didn't step in the way!"

"How dare you speak to your King like that?!" Hera shouted at him, red because of her anger. It was obvious that she wasn't ready to give up her power yet to her eldest sister and brother. Another fact that everyone seem to forget all the time. Hades wasn't going to allow that to happen again. "You own him your loyalty and respect!"

"What for?!" Hades counterattcked, his frown growing and growing by the minute with the accusations. "Yeah, I think I speak for everyone here that we're both grateful for saving us from spending an eternity inside Father's stomach, but we paid that debt long ago! By going to war with him the first time!"

"That debt can't be cancel over a battle!" Ares joined the argument, without any shame or remorse. "That debt is for life and you have to respect it!"

"Could we please have this conversation with shouting at each other?" Hestia's first words were received with wariness. "That way, we could listen to each other..."

"I believe that you're right, sister of mine." Hades agreed with her. It was obvious that Hades had a great respect for his sister and planned to listen to her, as both of them could balance perfectly the situation. "I'll go one by one, and everyone will be listened. That doesn't mean that we'll compel to your wishes..." Hades added at the end, making his point clear. All the Olympians frowned and scowled and glared at them, but he paid little attention to that. "Who would you like to start with, Hestia?" Hestia pondered a few moments before answering. Her answer, of course, was simply point at the only goddess that had shared the womb and stomach of their parents and hadn't said a word.

Demeter.

"May I know where does my daughter fits in all this mess?!" Demeter questioned them. It was obvious that, even if she didn't like to be taken away from her place inside the council, Demeter saw that this 'promotion' for Hades was making him fit better as the only god that Persephone could be allowing to marry. She may only concern on her corn and stuff, but Demeter was as ambitious as the rest of the gods. Hades shrugged upon that question.

"I haven't asked about what will happen to your daughter, Demeter, but let me assure you that I haven't picked this spot because I plan on seducing Hestia. She will remain a Vestal Goddess until she decides otherwise." He decreed the last part, earning a grateful smile from Hestia. "Though, I'll be sharing those thoughts with Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth."

"Those two don't deserve any more respect than a cockroach should have!" Apollo spoke without permission, but he didn't want to be left behind. Artemis had kept quiet all this time, but her eyes spoke more than words, as she didn't like the idea that someone like Perseus could beat them without sweating or patting an eyelash.

"And, why those sentiments, nephew?" Hades asked him, trying to keep his voice even. Perseus and Annabeth had been right, when was the last time Hestia and himself were given some respect? Why everyone should think and even treat them as if they were second-rated entities, with no voice nor opinions on the matter? "Does anyone else here shares the same feelings towards the new King and Queen of the Universe?"

"He got away from us for so long!" Aphrodite shrieked, pulling from her raven locks. "Do you have any idea how many perfect girls passed and died without him being around?! How many times I could have toyed with his heart?!"

"Aphrodite, why you think he hates you so much in his heart?" Hestia made her ponder, before she started to fake cry. "No force in Heaven or Earth was gonna separate those two... I thought you liked them together..."

"Monogamy is boring." She pouted, crossing her arms. Hestia shook her head, keeping quiet about her love life. It was impossible to argue with a woman that see no sense.

"Perseus had brainwashed you, with those ideas of balance, just like he brainwashed my daughter and killed her afterwards!" Athena exploded, not able to hold her thoughts for longer. Hades glared at her directly.

"You and I know perfectly, Athena, as well as all the present here, that King Perseus didn't do the atrocity that you accuse him of!" Hades defended him, as he knew a thing or two about killing and murders. "You just were looking for an excuse to exile him and that the world defeated him... Looks like those plans came to bite you in the-"

"Hades, language." Hestia reprimanded him, and it was nice to have a fun moment between all this tension. She could sense it in the room. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Athena. About Perseus, about Annabeth and about us. We didn't go looking for this opportunity, but we won't negate it, as things got out of your hands... Just look at Camp Half-Blood!"

"Our kids, minus Hestia and Artemis and Hera, are being put down to their greatest fears and killed because they refuse to worship one demigod that had nothing more than a powerful heritage. And yes, I'm talking about your brat, Zeus!" He stopped him before he could say a word. "If Perseus of Annabeth hadn't stepped in, I bet we wouldn't be having kids in a few years and the consequences of that would be losing our powers because of the poor belief we give to mortals!"

"That's absurd and you know it!" Demeter interjected again.

"I'm sorry we can't make you see it, but this won't change our minds..." Hestia apologized, softly. It was obvious that they weren't going to accept their reasoning and that they wouldn't be happy about it.

She just hoped that this didn't lead to another war...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I wanna apologize for not posting yesterday, but it was a crazy frenzy because... it was my birthday. Yep, I wanted to celebrated with you all, but the calls and messages kept coming and I had to reply to them. And, beforehanded, I appreciate every single one of the messages and comments you will leave me today..._

 _Also, today's (actually, yesterday's) update will be short: one chapter from_ _ **Percy Jackson, son of Chaos**_ _and one chapter from_ _ **Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws**_ _._

 _Also, my Facebook poll for my new story and/or new fandom is over. I wanna thank to the people who voted and letting them know that, as soon as July hit us, I'll be posting new stories! Of course, that means I have to hurry with my request!_

 _Hope you have a wonderful week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	24. Reactions

**3rd Person's PoV**

The saying goes ' _news travel fast, but bad news travel faster_ '.

The minute that Hestia and Hades, new heads of the Olympian Council finished talking to the previous council, the news began to travel at such speed, Hermes, God of Messengers and Aphrodite, Goddess of Love would be proud by the amount of people it had reached. Obviously, each immortal who received this news reacted a different way.

The minor gods, gods that were ignored by the former Olympian Council, received this news with caution. They had been deceived by on Council before, why they couldn't be deceive again? But, the news also came with hope, a hope of not being excluded not neglected like the previous rulers that made them believe that things could be better this time.

Since Hades was the new male representation of the Council, the minor gods believed that Persephone, wife of the Underworld ruler could be the perfect candidate to represent them. Joined by Hecate, Hebe and many other minor gods, Persephone confidently walked into the Olympian Council's room where he found Hestia and Hades talking together, sitting in their respective new thrones, exchanging ideas.

The minor gods saw this with a new light. Their new Council was exchanging ideas and listening to each other, no arguing, no yelling and no superiority showing. A new era had begun! Hebe was so excited she accidentally grabbed Asclepius' arm, making him wince in pain. That made Hades and Hestia pay attention to their surroundings and welcomed the newcomers.

"Hello, there." Hestia greeted them, earning several smiles. Immediately, everyone kneeled down, in respect to the elder Olympians. Well, everyone except Persephone. "Well, I'm never gonna get used to that... What about you, brother?"

"It's a nice change, sister." Hades admitted, smirking, but got up and headed to Persephone, slightly serious. "Persephone, what are you doing here? I need you to run the Underworld... Besides, it's not Spring yet." The Ruler of the Underworld knew something was amiss, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"I have the feeling she wants to congratulate her husband... She's allowed to, right?" Hestia wondered, as trying to guess what were the intentions of the gods surrounding them.

"Of course, of course... I was being curious." Hades apologized but missed the look on the minor gods' faces. Persephone's, in particular, was cold and sharp as if her intentions weren't good at all. Everyone else, was in awe at their respectable work relationship.

"MyLord, is there a possibility for us to talk... alone?" Persephone finally spoke up, her eyes buried into Hades'. Hestia, knowing they needed time on their own, agreed without even saying a word. Her smile was more than enough and Persephone took it as a green light to drag her husband away. Everyone watched in shock awe how she treated her husband.

"Couples..." Hestia mumbled, before turning to the rest. "Now, how can I help you?"

* * *

While Hestia listened to the minor gods and Hades dealt with his wife, the Former Olympian Council was trying to understand how they were dismissed like if they were nothing. They could not understand _fully_ how this turned against them.

In particular, one god.

This particular god took refugee in his temple, trying to analyze what went wrong in his plan. The loud hit that the front door did was enough give-away of the god's feelings and, in all honesty, didn't surprise anyone. A thousand years of peace and now, this comes their way? _His_ way?! What could have been the flaw in his plan? Obviously, if he ended up being exposed, a whole can of warms would be opening and many wouldn't like the secrets he could uncover. If he would go down, he'd bring the whole bunch with him... Of course, he would also made some gods angry if they found out his part in this.

Laying low would be an efficient solution but there's a thing that gods never like and it's been ' _laying low_ '. Which raised more questions, not only in his mind but in the minds of the Former Council... were they minor gods now? Will they lose their power? Will they be... _forgotten_?

The last one seemed unthinkable, but eventually it could happen. Athena had warned the Council many time, but Zeus didn't want to listen. The world is evolving and soon, the mortals will believe themselves gods, just like they were many eons before. For now, it seemed that swallowing his pride and suck up to the new ' _administration_ ' would be his plan until he could find a weak spot and become a valuable member of the Council once again.

Internally, he was ranging and nothing is worst than an angry god. Which made him grab the nearest table and turn it over, breaking and scattering everything that was on top of it. Replaced like if he was a _cloth_? Didn't those _wanna-be-gods_ know who he was? Who the Council was?! He decided that they, either are pretty courageous to face them like that or complete fools! If they were brave enough, he would recognize that, after all they had beaten him in a fight. He didn't like it, but he'd recognized that.

For now, he'd lay low (or, as low as he can) and suck up to the new Council members. He should also see if his allies are still strong.

He could need them, eventually...

* * *

"How do you think he will take that ' _Daddy_ ' is not the ruler of the Council anymore...?" Percy wondered out loud, when he and Annabeth returned to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth took a moment before replying, trying to look serious, but she was hiding a small smile in her lips.

"He'd probably call you liar and then, if he didn't learn his lesson of the arena, challenge you to a duel. Again." Percy nodded, sighing. He was tired to deal with the petty bully. "You're not worried about him, are you?" He turned to see his soon-to-be-wife as if she was crazy.

"Did you lose a screw in that beautiful head of yours?" He teased her, poking her ribs. She smirked but got his point. "I'm more concern with the possibility that Hades and Hestia have a traitor in the former Council, looking like an aid..." He admitted, looking serious.

"You want to inform your Uncle or-"

"Even if they did nothing, they're no family of mine." Percy cut her, his jaw a little tense. Annabeth nodded and stopped walking, facing him and stroking his cheek. Only then, he relaxed, making her satisfied.

"C'mon, let's go tell Chiron about this before telling the campers..." She suggested and he agreed, walking directly to Big House, where they found Chiron among a pile of paperwork. "Thought you didn't do anymore paperwork, Chiron..." She chuckled at her former instructor, who simply shook his head.

"Paperwork only accumulates with time, my dear child..." Finally, Chiron looked up and invited them to sit. "What can I do for you two, childs? And, before you say something, yes. You're still children to me." The old centaur pointed out, earning a round of chuckles.

"This means we need your permission to sleep together in the same room- ouch, _WiseGirl_!" Percy complained when Annabeth smacked the back of his head. Chiron smiled, glad something hadn't changed.

"Out of topic, _SeaweedBrain_." She scolded him, but not too seriously. "Chiron, we could probably have soon either mutiny or rumors our way, so we want you to know it before telling the campers..." Chiron began paying attention, folding his arms on top of his desk. "The Council was dissolved. Hades and Hestia are the new Council."

"We're thinking in making it a rotative thing, you know? One thousand years them, then probably who? Asclepius and Hebe?" Percy proposed, shrugging. Chiron listened, speechless at it.

"We'll see that later..." Annabeth put everyone back on track. "We have to tell the campers..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Once again is Sunday! I have no much to tell you this weekend about myself, except for a few news I have regarding my stories, so I better get down to it!_

 ** _One_** _: today, I'm posting two chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Two_** _: next weekend, probably, I won't be posting as regularly. Why? Because next weekend (at least in Argentina, I ignore other countries) is Father's Day. So, I will complete and update my two former_ ** _Father's Day Specials_** _. Only in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/), you'd be able to download the full chapters (with all its previous versions!)_

 ** _Three_** _: I know already which story (or two, maybe *eyebrow wiggle*) will be posting from July on..._

 ** _Four_** _: I wanna apologize to the people who asked me requests! I'm so delayed and I need to make them ASAP! They're my number 1 priority after Father's Day! I promise to have them soon!_

 ** _Five_** _: I'm behind in my Penana and sites, so please have patient with me..._

 _Well, I have nothing else to share, please check your preferred reading site!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	25. Chinese Whispers

**3rd Person's PoV**

News travel fast, that's a fact.

What is also a fact is that news that travel _fast_ , also travel _wrong_. People only hear what they want to hear and the rest of the information turns into smoke and no one could ever figure out why that information, that vital piece of information, was ignored. Human nature is kind of stupid sometimes. When the troublemaker of Han Ter woke up in the Infirmary, he was giving the straight facts by the guy who was nursing him (who didn't enjoy his job, by the way).

Pompeii was still bigger that this guy's tantrum. The kid of Apollo rolled his eyes and left him be. He couldn't get up from bed, he was _physically_ bedridden, so guests would have to go to him, if he had any. Surprisingly, he still had one, his half cousin Theseus.

"I had enough of those fake bastards!" Theseus found Han yelling this. Thankfully, no one else was around to hear his tantrums.

"Peace, cousin..." Theseus mocked him, leaning against a door's frame. "What got the almighty Han Ter, leader of this Camp, into a complaining old lady..?" It was obvious Theseus was more of a thinker than Han, but it was still unusual for a kid of Poseidon. Han turned to Theseus with a look that could actually kill him if he wasn't restrained.

"Those self-proclaimed King and Queen of the Universe!" Han spatted, spitting around. "They dethroned our parents! Without warning!" Theseus started to pay attention, turning his mockery face into a frown. "Father came to me in a dream... That- that- urgh, that _god_ didn't even give them a warning and fought them!"

"Wait, he defeated the Council?" Theseus wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Father said he cackled like a maniac while doing it! At least, I'm lucky to know he's not my brother-" Theseus tensed up, scowling.

"Father refused to acknowledged him. He's no brother of mine." Theseus interrupted.

"-and dating the daughter of his enemy, urgh! She's not even a hottie!" Han continued like he hadn't interrupted. "You'd have to do it, Theseus."

"I beg your pardon, cousin? I'd have to do _what_?" Theseus repeated, not even wanting to think what was being concocting inside that selfish mind of his.

"You'd have to expose them. Look at me! I'll be here for weeks!" Han gestured himself and Theseus thought it could be a good chance, not only to ' _dethrone_ ' those pretenders, but to ' _dethrone_ ' Han from his mighty pedestal. The idea of him being in charge was slowly forming in his mind and, like the sea that run through his veins, he could be constant and wearing down.

"Alright, what would you want me to do...?"

Unknown to them, there was a small figure peeking though the walls. It was almost impossible to see and had received the same news that Han, but the news had come differently and more completed. The figure, or more like the _shadow_ , had seen what was real good and wanted to help. As silently as it arrived, the shadow left with information to pass.

* * *

Once Theseus left the Infirmary, he headed to his private quarters. Like Han and the kids of Ares that followed him, he wasn't sleeping in the newly designed and built cabins. He considered it an insult to tradition, but even Chiron was happy to see the cabins around the fire was again. He couldn't argue with the old centaur, it gave him migrane.

Theseus realized he needed information about his targets, as he himself knew nothing about them. He also realized that he needed allies, _discreet_ allies. As loyal as the Ares' kids could be in the moment, they weren't the most delicate from the bunch. Loud, mean and cruel didn't apply to this spying job. Suddenly, he realized where he could get information.

The children of Aphrodite.

Sure, some of them hated him, but that was a risk he'd have to take. Wearing his most dashing clothes, he directed towards their table, where he found them talking in whispers. Some of them saw him and stopped talking, raising an eyebrow at him, while others were smirking.

"Ladies... Gentlemen..." He greeted them, standing next to them. The only rule everyone respected was not sitting on someone else's table. "It's a fine day today, right?"

"Who are you?" One of the youngest asked him, frowning openly. Theseus sighed before sucking up to her.

"I'm Theseus and you are...?"

"Too young for you!" She shouted at his face, making some people turn to see them. Some were snickering, but thankfully for Theseus, his targets weren't around. "And if you don't stop bothering, I'm telling Percy!" She announced, earning a hug from a fellow sibling.

"Percy? I haven't met him, who is he?" Theseus tried to earn their trust, but he was ignorant those kids were masters at the game.

"Kendall is talking about _King_ Perseus..." A boy from the table emphasized, smirking when Theseus frowned for a second. "He likes the kids to call him Percy..."

"But, he's nice!" Kendall argued, like if she had the argument before. "And he knows how to kick butts!" She flew her arms around, like karate moves. "I wanna date someone like him... Would he be mad if I want to be like Annabeth when growing up? She can kick butts too!"

"I'm sure they both would consider it an honor, Kendall..." An older daughter of Aphrodite smiled at the young girl, stroking her hair. Unknown to Theseus, she was winking at the youngest of the bunch.

"Too bad he doesn't like berries... Or things blue... I _love_ that color..." Kendall sighed.

"He doesn't like berries, uh?" Theseus tried to sound like uninterested, but he was very. Everyone could see that. Kendall kept talking, ignoring the badly greedy look on Theseus' face.

"Specially blueberries! It makes him sick..." The youngest Aphrodite's kid was that, a kid, and couldn't see the dangerous signs, but her siblings could. "He also told us that if I was older, he'd date me... How old should I be for him to date me?" She turned to one of her brothers, who chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Ken, King Perseus is a thousand-years-old... I don't think it matters how old you are, you'll always be young for him..." Kendall pouted but Theseus had found a golden goose's egg. _The King was unfaithful..._ "But, don't worry... I'm sure he will make time for your dates..." Kendall's smile returned, while Theseus slowly left without being noticed.

Little did he know that information would be useless...

* * *

Theseus roamed around Camp, without finding neither the King or the Queen and he was turning frustrated. _When you need something..._ A few miles into the woods, he gave up, hearing a ' _whish whish_ ' sound, that didn't fit the place. Always armed with a dagger at least, he looked for the source of the sound and saw a possibility of remission.

The Queen of the Universe had paralyzed at the sight of a giant spider.

He quickly jumped into the spider's back, who began tossing him around like a bull on a rodeo. Unfortunately for the giant animal, Theseus was holding on tight on his spot, before he was able to dig his dagger on the head of the monster. A loud shriek was heard before the monster turned into golden dust and Theseus fell down on the ground, groaning.

For a few seconds, Theseus thought he was dead.

"Are you alright?" A female voice asked him, while a face with blonde hair hovered over him.

"Am I dead...?" He wondered, moaning. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and went away from sight. Theseus groaned and sat up to remember what had he done. "Are you alright..?"

"Yes. Thank you, by the way..." Theseus smiled and thought this was going to be easy.

"No problem, I'm Theseus..."

"I'm Annabeth... Is any way I can return the favor?"

 _Very_ easy.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First, I wanna apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had some troubles at home and they required my attention. But, this means we're in July and I had promised lots of things for the new month, so I'll break them down for you all!_

 _New Stories! Yes, as you read, I'll be posting two stories from now on,_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _(honestly, I never thought you guys would love that story so much that you asked me for 2 spin-offs and a sequel!) and_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(name would be open to change, but I couldn't think of anything cooler than that)._

 _This force me to tell you that, even though I plan to update every weekend, I might not be able to do it from all the stories I have, so I ask for patience... The new stories are in my profile, go check them._

 _Also, I wrote two special chapters (requested by my friend ObeliskX). Since I had two, I'll post one in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one in_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _(also, I've been in contact with Mjavery9, former collab of mine in that story and he likes what I'm doing with that story... Also, he is writing his own story, go check it up!)_

 _Well, I'll be posting too much today, hope you have time to read all!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	26. S CHAPTER - A Hunter's Diary

**_This Diary Belongs to..._**

 ** _Cerissa, the Hunter_**  
 ** _Touch it and face death!_**

 _Hello, it's me again. I'm one of those days._

 _Yeah, one of those days where I regret had joined the Hunt and I want to be out in the world (I'd probably be dead by now, technically) learning and doing stuff others can. Like going the that new things called 'movies', or even try getting a heartache, but I know it's not possible... Men will always be pigs and animals that 'think' deserve the world._

 _The world hasn't changed since I joined the Hunt. Not for me, not for Phoebe and defenitely, not for Zoë. I couldn't be here today if it wasn't for them. As harsh as it is, they show me the truth over and over again, specially when in doubt. I'm curious, so sometimes I go sneak around and see some guys that aren't that bad... until Zoë or Phoebe remind me that it's a trick and they're 'hunting a prey'... Still don't know what that means..._

 _Milady's brother came to pick us up to go to Camp Half-Blood. We don't hate Camp, I like talking to the nymphs that sometimes seem to face the same problems as us, it's the boys that are there that I'm not comfortable with. But, I cannot act like a scaredy cat, so I act like I hate them. It's hard sometimes, because it's like we're driving people away from us..._

 _Maybe I should talk it to Milady and explain it... She's not gonna be happy with me, either way..._

* * *

 _Hello, me again. It's been a while, isn't it?_

 _We have a new recruit in our ranks. Her name is Thalia Grace and has Zoë's former post. Milady said she was killed by her father, Atlas and that she and Thalia were saved by... a boy. Yes, a boy! I honestly not know how to feel about it! Phoebe isn't very happy about it, she's frowning her nose and looking ready to kill._

 _The new girl is completely different from Zoë, it will be a big change. She likes something called 'punk music' and dress in a look like she describes 'lots of feminism and less of feminine', whatever that means. Everyone is welcoming with her, but I can tell everyone will cast her aside if it wasn't for the tiara on her forehead._

 _I decided to talk to her, because she looks like my age, fifteen. Many of the girls are younger than me and they think this is a endless 'sleepover'. We talked and she mentioned her life before the Hunt. How she had friends and how men weren't that bad. She looked at my horrified face and laughed, also saying that she won't change the way I see men, it was just the way she sees them, because she could experienced both sides._

 _That got me curious and I asked her, about the two sides of men. She said that, like the god Janus, men have two faces. One public and one private. Sometimes, if you're lucky, some men have the same face for both sides. I asked her who could she know to have both sides the same and she replied, with a smile, a name that I'd heard Milady saying too._

 _Percy Jackson._

 _Who is this guy?_

* * *

 _Hello, me again..._

 _Well, I did a stupid thing this time. Milady already scolded me about, though Thalia argued with her as well. It was the first time I saw Thalia raising her voice at someone, and she didn't even care it was Milady. I was more fearful for her than for me._

 _I think I need to explain to get my ideas clear..._

 _Thalia asked for a few days away from the Hunt. After the Giant War, she found out her long lost brother was still alive and now, she wanted to spend some time with him and his friends. Milady agreed, but she didn't like it very much. Curious about how Thalia behaved with males, I offered to go with her, to keep her in line. Milady raised an eyebrow, but agreed. None of the other girls offered, because they were gonna be with males._

 _Thalia and I arrived to San Fransisco and were greeted by a sea of spears and arrows, until a blonde boy stepped through the crowd and shouted at them. Then, he hugged Thalia and she hugged him back! It was probably her brother, he must have grow from the last time she saw him. They hugged for a while and she introduced me and the boy, Jason, guided us to a room, all for us. It was nice._

 _Jason soon came back with his girlfriend, Piper, whom I like by the way. Very strong girl, doesn't take crap from others. Anyway, they toured us around Camp Jupiter and New Rome, while Thalia asked Jason about all of their friends. Piper stroke a conversation with me and told her my story. She listened and didn't interrupt or said something rude. They invited us to a party, only a couple of friends and we agreed. If Thalia's friends were like Jason, they could be nice to know them._

 _That's when all turned bad._

 _Even though it was a private party, some male legionaries managed to crash it and passed drinks around. They insisted on dancing with all the girls, but we didn't want to. Suddenly, I felt very sleepy and being dragged, though I dug my heels on the ground, I was helpless. Fortunately, one of Jason's friends helped me and took me to my room, helping me to close windows and the door. He said I needed some sleep, because it's the last thing I remember._

 _Thalia told me in the morning that the legionaries that crashed the party had drugged everyone and, if it wasn't for Jason, who caught up with me, I'd be the gods know where. Jason even stayed with us during the night, sleeping on the uncomfortable couch and I managed to see what Thalia meant about the two sides._

 _I thanked him, before Milady appeared and urged him away. I was very embarrassed when Milady told me I could never get out the Hunt again and that, if anything had happened, I'd be publicly executed. Thalia argued that it wouldn't be my fault, as I tried to fight but couldn't. She then launched a verbal attack against Milady saying that if any girl who doesn't fight deserves to die, then the world would be rule by heartless men. That kind of scared Milady, but she argued back._

 _Then, Thalia said something that really shocked Milady:_

 _"This isn't about male-female relationships anymore! Isn't about the men taking advantage of weak women! Sometimes is the other way around and sometimes, is the same sex too! The world is changing and so we should too, because when the first male that wants to join the Hunt, you'd have no other option but to take him and I'd be supporting him!"_

 _I really thought Milady was going to pulverize her. But the Daughter of Zeus didn't back down._

 _I wish I was like her sometimes..._

* * *

 _Something huge had happened._

 _Thalia is smirking and I don't know if to be disgusted or fearful. Milady looked like she wanted to throw up._

 _A male joined the Hunt._

 _Thalia's prediction became true and now, Sean is the first male joining the Hunt. He was greeted by Thalia, who wrapped her arms around him, soothingly and comfortably. It was obvious the guy had gone through a terrible experience and it was hurtful for him. Before Milady could even speak, Thalia offered Sean the change to recover before explaining what was happening._

 _I talked to Sean and he doesn't look like a threat to us. He's sweet and kind and wants to help and learn. He's asleep right now and Thalia and Milady are screaming at each other again. I think I'll stay with Sean._

 _Maybe we could be friends, who knows?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First, I wanna apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had some troubles at home and they required my attention. But, this means we're in July and I had promised lots of things for the new month, so I'll break them down for you all!_

 _New Stories! Yes, as you read, I'll be posting two stories from now on,_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _(honestly, I never thought you guys would love that story so much that you asked me for 2 spin-offs and a sequel!) and_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(name would be open to change, but I couldn't think of anything cooler than that)._

 _This force me to tell you that, even though I plan to update every weekend, I might not be able to do it from all the stories I have, so I ask for patience... The new stories are in my profile, go check them._

 _Also, I wrote two special chapters (requested by my friend ObeliskX). Since I had two, I'll post one in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one in_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _(also, I've been in contact with Mjavery9, former collab of mine in that story and he likes what I'm doing with that story... Also, he is writing his own story, go check it up!)_

 _Well, I'll be posting too much today, hope you have time to read all!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	27. Down Memory Lane

**3rd Person's PoV**

Annabeth was dealing with some issues of her own.

What she didn't know what that _Percy_ realized that Annabeth was dealing with some issues of her own. As Chiron mentioned once ' _he can be clueless about many things, but never about Annabeth_ '. Annabeth always took it as a complement, but she wasn't sure about it now. Of course, Annabeth didn't know that. Yet.

She was pretending to be drawing in her blueprints, so she wasn't disturbed by Percy. But Percy was attending some business in Chaos' realm and wasn't around to peep. Some part of her mind was hoping Percy showed up surprisingly and hugged her and made her stop thinking about that night. Her thought were all over the place and that wasn't good for her.

She was remembering _that_ night.

The night of her murder.

While training in the Cave of Time, Annabeth told Percy everything about that night, while both were trying to understand who or why someone did that. She remembered how Percy had cried and blamed himself for not arriving early that night and Annabeth had forced him to promise her that he would not take the blame for nothing he did.

But as the days passed, Annabeth began remembering more and more about that night. She had a clear image last night, while Percy was snoring right besides her. That somehow comforted her, because it meant somethings would never change. She imagined how would Percy react to the fact that she remembered everything and hadn't share it with him.

He'd be mad, of course. Then, he'd be looking for troubles. She didn't want him into troubles, but she cannot lie to him after all he's done for her. He deserves to be told the truth. Dropping her pencil, Annabeth flashed towards Percy's side, immediately feeling need for comfort. Thankfully, Percy was alone and grasping his head in exasperation.

"Anything I can help with, _SeaweedBrain_?" She smiled, placing her arms around his neck, while hugging him from behind. Percy stopped working and leaned on her, closing his eyes.

"A massage would be nice now, if it wasn't for the fact that something is troubling you..." Annabeth stood there, her mind blank as a paper which is not a usual occurrence. " _WiseGirl_...?" Percy turned to see Annabeth's shocked face and kissed the palm of her hands. "C'mon, let's go to a more private place..." Annabeth nodded, as if it was the only thing she didn't hesitated to do. She followed her husband-to-be into a small room painted in blue that smelled like fresh lemons.

This was Percy's room in Chaos' realm.

Percy being Percy didn't rush her into saying what was wrong. Instead, he sat down with her by the bed and started to massage her feet, something he had discovered Annabeth was a fanatic of. Annabeth relaxed and, somewhere in her mind, she was glad Percy knew her very well.

"I dreamt it..." She started, closing her eyes a little. Percy kept massaging her, not saying a word. "That night... I think I remember everything that happened..." Percy only stopped to look at her.

"You're in no rush-"

"No, Percy... I wanna do it." She assured him, placing a hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes and focused.

Much like gods have the ability to hear each other without being next to each other, Annabeth had developed an ability that allowed her to share memories or dreams with the people she wanted. Percy assured her that, with practice, she'd be able to share it with the world, but that now, she should take small steps about it. So, and because of her ADHD, Annabeth was only able to canalize it with the touching.

 _~DREAM~_

 _Annabeth was walking down the beach, reading a book in her hand and avoiding people that were there too. She had to be early for her date with Percy or the SeaweedBrain she had as a boyfriend would remind her for the rest of their existence. Annabeth hated to be late or even forget about things, like the time she was so focused on a project, she arrived late to a date. She had to explain a sad and heartbroken Percy that she had simply forgotten and that he wasn't breaking up with him._

 _Men. Who gets them..._

 _Surprisingly, a few feet away, was Percy sitting by the shore and looking at the lake. That wasn't unusual, Percy watched the lake many times to calm himself down or to think. What was terribly unusual was that he was early. And wearing a red shirt...? Percy didn't like red. Green, maybe. Orange, sure. But red was the color of the Ares' cabin and he respected that color too much._

 _"You're early, SeaweedBrain... Is the world ending or something?" She joked, obviously surprised._

 _But Percy never replied. He didn't even looked at her, he just smirked still watching the lake. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at this behavior, unusual from him and, when she was about to say something about it, Percy got up and faced her in a swift movement. Suddenly, she gasped and felt cold. She stared at Percy's- no, Percy doesn't have red, angry eyes._

 _Even though she knew she was wounded terribly, she pulled the weapon from her stomach and stabbed the fake Percy on the shoulder. The doppelgänger shouted, which surprised Annabeth that no one came rushing into checking what was going on. The doppelgänger walked away, fading from sight and she began feeling weak, dropping onto the sand, where the real Percy found her._

 _~DREAM~_

When Annabeth pulled her hand away from Percy, she noticed both of them were crying. Maybe she was crying because watching yourself getting killed is not the best experience around. Percy, probably because he was feeling guilty again. But, while he was crying, Percy's eyes had a fire of anger. An anger that Annabeth has to stop before the world suffered.

"Percy, look at me!" Annabeth ordered him. Even though he didn't want, Percy compelled to, looking as he was being scolded by his Mom. "Percy, we'll find who did it and, I promise you, that person _will_ pay!"

"I already know who did it, Annabeth. And you can tell it too." Percy pointed out. Annabeth sighed and nodded, but stayed firm. "We cannot let him get away with this! He- he wasn't alone in this!"

"I know! Believe me, I _know_ that... But, we need to be smarter than them, or everything will crumble in our faces!" Annabeth reminded him. Percy nodded and, because he needed a break, Annabeth flashed them out of there and back to Camp Half-Blood. Training the little kids always lift Percy's spirits. "Now, why don't you go teach some sword-fighting to the kids and I-"

"I wanna see your new blueprints." He interrupted her, smirking. She rolled her eyes and smiled when he placed a soft kiss on her lips. But not everything lasts.

"Um, Percy...?" A young voice interrupted them, nervously. Percy and Annabeth pulled away to see a young boy of ten years, with black hair and pale skin, playing with his hands. They shared a look before inviting the boy inside, Annabeth even offered him cookies that he accepted. "I heard something... Something important... And you said we can come to you for important stuff..."

"I did, Stephan..." Percy agreed, gently. "Now, tell me what has you so nervous..."

"Someone is planning on hurting you guys." He blurted out. It was obvious something terrified the kid. Annabeth was quick in connecting the dots and smiled at him, even though he wanted to scream in frustration.

"Thanks for letting us know, Stephan..." She thanked him, stroking his hair gently, a gesture no one had with him before. "Now, I'd like you to do something for us..."

Percy knew that smirk.

Was the ' _don't mess with Annabeth Chase_ ' smirk.

Someone was in _big_ troubles...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _As predicted last weekend, I wasn't able to update all my stories. The reason simply was that last Friday and the next one I have exam and I've been studying for them. I hope I can update completely next weekend, but in case you've been warned._

 _This weekend, if memory serves me right, I'll post_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. If I find any inspiration/time/non-procrastination during today, I might update the rest of my stories._

 _Again, I'm really sorry about the few updates, but as you all know, life gets in the way sometimes... I really hope I can update later. In any case you want to read something in between, go a few post back in my Facebook page and find the link to my_ ** _Have You Met My Dad?_** _downloads... Let me know what you think! Here's the link to the page:_

 _pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	28. First Law

**3rd Person's PoV**

Hestia never had been so busy in her lifetime.

Which was both a good and bad thing.

It was good, because she was doing something that could help others and keep, somehow, unity and family together. It was bad because, at least in her point of view, she'd neglect her activities as Goddess of the Hearth. She was going to share this piece of news with Hades when he returned back from talking to Persephone.

Hades and Persephone's talk had been going on for hours, more hours before the minor gods finished their businesses with her and left. Hebe, her niece, wanted to stay with her to keep her company, but Hestia insisted that she was fine and that she liked being alone for a while. Hebe didn't argue, but hugged her Aunt and left, chatting excitedly with other minor goddesses.

Which reminded Hestia of talking about the list she did with Hades. She had made a list of things the minor gods wanted to happened and she was thinking that some of them were impossible for her to fulfill, like ' _releasing all the souls to torment the living people_ '. That was Melione's idea and even Hecate frowned upon it. Hestia didn't have the heart to say no, which is why she went for the political answer.

' _I'll have to discuss it with Hades and then, with the King and Queen of the Universe_ '

Some had wrongly assumed that their ideas were gonna be taken without hesitation and put into work, obviously causing mayhem and chaos around. The few that knew their ideas wouldn't be put into action immediately left reassured she was going to talk about all this topics with Hades before giving a personal answer.

It was more than some had in eons.

Suddenly, and pulling her out of her trance, Hades walking into the Council Room, with a scowl in his face. It was obvious that the talk with his wife didn't improve his mood in the slightest.

"Brother, you look like if the end of the world is about to happen..." Hestia joked. Sure, she was new at the joke thing, but she was trying. However, Hades didn't even blink at her "It was a bad joke? Cause I can improve it..."

"Is not about that, sister" Hades admitted, his new throne forgotten to the comfort of the marble floor and near the bonfire. Hestia looked at him, worried and wondered if she needed to call Asclepius to check on him "It's Persephone..."

"Oh, someone would say my niece would be delighted to know her husband is getting the recognition he deserves..." she pointed out, a little innocent. Hades looked at her, his expression a tad sad, before shaking his head.

"Oh, if only she could think like you! Alas, all I have is a hungry-power-revenge-driven woman who wants to cause a mutiny if she doesn't have the place she deserves..."

"She got that from Zeus, I'll admit as much" Hestia said, shrugging. She feared Persephone would act irrational, but never this far "You think we could talk with Perseus and Annabeth about it?"

"I really don't know my nephew that much to ask for that favor..." Hades admitted "Besides, asking for that would make me look weak and easy to manipulate... Not to mention it would be unfair to you..." Hestia waved her hand, dismissingly.

"Oh, don't worry about me..."

"Oh, sister... You're too good for your _own_ good..." Hades chuckled, but not in a mocking way "Anyway, I was thinking of letting her rule the Underworld, but I fear she would make it a mess with her jealousy streak..."

"Maybe Thanatos would be able to help, after all, he controls the traffic there... Which reminds me..." she looked down at her list, revising it "...you should make more judgement stations. That way, the death would make it through faster... Um, and how about making more engineers help Daedalus? Less traffic also..." Hestia felt Hades' eyes on her, but it was hard to describe "What?"

"Half an hour ago, I thought we were chosen to see this all world go to waste, you just reminded me that we can do this" The praise was enough for Hestia, who blushed under the weird compliment "Anyway, tell me what else this minor gods wanted..."

"Well, Melinoe wants-"

"Nothing she wants is good" he groaned "Why don't we start with the easy ones? Like Asclepius or Hebe..."

"Asclepius wanted nothing more than being able to go out his place once in a while. He promised not to raise any dead people back"

"Granted. Not even gonna argue with you"

"Um, Hecate wanted to know if it was possible that her children to have more, um... how did she explained it...? Ah, 'a class to control their powers cause she didn't want accidents and end up dead'"

"Fair. Granted. Who is next...?"

"Hebe wants to serve our drinks, like she used to do with the former Council..."

"Only if she join us..."

They continued like that, for several more hours. Some were requests that needed to be discussed with Perseus and Annabeth, others were problems that they could solve pacifically. They hoped. It was only at the end of the day (or what they assumed was the end of the day, it was like a week), when they realized they weren't alone. They looked up and saw Perseus and Annabeth standing in front of them.

"You seemed so focused we didn't want to interrupt" Perseus confessed, shrugging. Hestia and Hades shared a look, before nodding.

"We found several bumps in the way, but nothing we can't fix so far..."

"Good to hear" Annabeth nodded "We came here to see how were things going and to let you know that, unfortunately, we cannot help you solve every little detail you have doubt with it..."

"Yeah, the only reason we're taking care of Camp Half-Blood is because they need to be back in shape..."

"We understand that..." Hestia said first, looking at Hades "If it was possible to see the children once in a while, we'd be grateful..."

"Granted. It's all we can ask for your to start changing things..." Perseus nodded, his voice a tad emotional. It was probably that he was remembering when he was younger and they were ignored by their parents "We must go now, but we trust you two to keep things in order..." They flashed away, probably to see some trouble around, leaving Hestia and Hades alone.

"Looks like we have our first law, sister"

"Sounds like a good one, brother"

* * *

It took a while, but they managed to gather all the gods, minor and mayor, into the Council Room. Some were wearing murderous looks while other were curious at why they were called. Hestia shared a look with Hades, before nodding.

"Alright, let's begin with this!" Hades got up from his throne and addressed the crown. Everyone shut up immediately "Many of the minor gods came to us with questions and petitions on how to make things different-"

"Resign already!" Hera spatted at him, before he was magically subdue. Everyone gasped and looked at Hecate, but nothing else. Hecate raised her hands, like saying ' _I didn't do it!_ '.

"The Council Room now has opinion, she has restrained you, Hera" Hestia explained "It became a sentient being that must be listened..."

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I was about to give you the first law of this New Council..." Hades continued, with a dead eye on them "All the gods must spend one day a week with their children to have a better relationship and not a fear anarchism like your son did!" Hades couldn't help himself and accused Zeus, who knew better than to respond. This time.

"Which means that, from now on, all Saturdays will be spent in Camp Half-Blood. All the gods, no exception" Hestia finished, with a small smile "Can't wait to meet new children!"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _I know that I promised to post yesterday, but thanks to a slip from my father, I have one more day with you guys before leaving this week! That was the good news. The kind-of-bad is that it's going to be a no-tech week, so I'll have no contact with you all. I hope you can understand._

 _Now, onto the stories!_

 _One:_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _. I coded to make Connor Stoll and Hecate for this weekend, hope is funny enough._

 _Two:_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _._

 _Three:_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_**

 _Four:_ ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _. Fred & George Weasley vs. Travis & Connor Stoll (too much Connor this week, wonder why...)_

 _Five:_ ** _Garden Wall_**

 _Six: after a long time, I managed to fulfill **retro mania** request! It's the genderbent story of _**_Queen Midas and her golden touch_** _, hope you all enjoy it!_

 _See you all next week! I hope to bring new chapters and more energy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	29. Unheard Warnings

**3rd Person's PoV**

Poseidon could smell the troubles a mile away.

The second the gods arrived to Camp Half-Blood, they were greeted by Percy, who bowed at some of them. Most of the ones he bowed were minor gods, he noticed. The children were obviously wary about the visit of the gods and didn't want to walk closer, but when Percy pulled a guy next to Hades, the kid hugged the God of the Underworld without a warning.

That was an icebreaker.

Soon, kids and gods were talking around and even some that didn't have kids, like Hestia or Artemis, were pulled by the small ones to play. Percy was watching over everything like a hawk with Chiron next to him. Poseidon noticed Annabeth's absence and was about to say something, when Zeus opened his big mouth.

"Where's my son, _demigod_?!" He demanded, obviously still thinking, somewhere in his mind, he was still in power. Percy rolled his eyes and simply pointed towards the Infirmary, while Chiron guided a fuming Zeus.

"Where's Annabeth?" Poseidon didn't think Athena could be stupid enough to cause trouble. Innocent questions that turned into a big mess.

"Looking for me, _Athena_?" Athena winced at the venom the voice had when mentioning her name. Annabeth had been walking from the woods, obviously. But what surprised Poseidon was that she was accompanied by his _other_ son, Theseus. There was a big neon _invisible_ sign that mentioned ' _trouble_ ', but everyone was ignoring it. "Percy, I think I found a perfect spot for the satyrs!" She announced, ignoring every god present. Percy smiled at her enthusiasm.

"That's great! We can show it to them later..." He agreed with her, before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Poseidon didn't need any more words, as the ' _dismissed_ ' was implicit, Percy and Annabeth were into each other. Poseidon immediately dragged his son by the arm, away from the groups.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered yelled at his son, looking mildly concern by him. Sure, Theseus was more sharp than any of his children, but he also knew Percy _wasn't_ the stupid kid everyone thought he was. "I hope you were trying to be on their good side for _real_ , because if not, you'll be without head..." Theseus rolled his head at Poseidon, as if he was stupid.

"Of course I wasn't. I plan to show everyone he's a fraud." Theseus replied, calmly. Poseidon lost it.

"And your life is worthy of it? Theseus, I know I've been a crap for parent, but I know those two a little better than you... Whatever you think it happened, it was probably fake!" He warned him, admitting the mistakes he made.

"While I appreciate you admitting your failure as a parent, I can take care of myself." Theseus argued, glaring at his father. "And, besides... I don't like her, I just plan to use her... which is double fun, knowing I'll be wounding Athena on the side..." Unlike Percy, Theseus did inherited his hatred towards the goddess.

"Fine." Poseidon gave up, knowing he could do nothing. "Just be careful and, for the love of all you think holy in your life, read the signs and walk away when you still can!" Poseidon finished his speech, walking away from his last son. The fact that Percy renounce to be his son meant only Theseus was left now.

He only wished he wasn't going to be forgotten as well...

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come!" Hera heard Perseus telling the kids, who were running around, playing hide and seek. Hestia had joined the fun and had helped the kids to hide. Hera was disgusted, how could someone be the King of the Universe an still behaving like a five-year-old child?! The King of the Universe should be demanding respect and making battle plans and ruling with an iron fist!

Of course, she counted herself in that category only. Zeus couldn't be consider a proper leader, with all his flings and kids around. Luckily, he was having a kid every thousand years or so. Either way, it was unacceptable! When she planned to get rid of the Jackson brat with Ares, they had a foolproof plan! But Chaos, damned him, had to interfered! And bringing back the girl, too!

She needed a plan and soon. She wasn't going to be relegated to listen to the other gods praising how Hestia listened to their demands and told them she'd consult them with Hades. Hades, urgh! Another one! He can barely rule the Underworld, what made them think he could rule Olympus!? He was so immerse on his children that he was totally ignoring his wife (Hera herself wouldn't complain if she was in Persephone's shoes).

Suddenly, a brawl between the kids of Ares started, getting everyone's attention, though some were ignoring them. Hera took this chance to pull Ares on the side (more like drag him by the ear, like a naughty child) and talk to him.

"What are we gonna do?" She hissed at him, trying not to draw attention to themselves. "The brats are alive and our power was diminished, relegating us to watchers!"

"What do you think I've been doing in the past half an hour?!" Ares argued back, looking surprisingly calm. "I wasn't listening to the brats because I wanted to, they're all complaining about how that arrogant is changing everything! I was finding weak spots. So far, I got nothing..." Obviously, that didn't calm Hera down, but surprised her on how her son was dealing with all this.

"You think your children will give you update about what could be a weak spot?" Hera's brains was already planning something. It was risky, from any point of view. If they lost this time, they should be facing oblivion. If they win, they could be facing sharing the power. She would rather face sharing the power than oblivion.

But she needed to put this plan into action right away.

* * *

"I want him eliminated, Father!" Han whined to Zeus, the minute they were alone, with no doctors nor Chiron nearby to hear his tantrum. Chiron had already informed Zeus that, with Han's action, he would be in ' _parole_ ' until either Percy or Annabeth decided he was no danger for himself or other demigods.

"And how do you propose that I do that?!" Zeus boomed at him, equally furious at his son for getting caught up in his plan and the bastard that did this to him. "Your last plan didn't work so well, or you'd not be here, like an invalid!"

"They cheated, I'm sure of it!"

"Enough!" Zeus finally lost it and eyed his son well, who was huffing and pouting like a five-year-old. "I cannot solve all your problems, Han! Either you deal with it yourself or stand aside and move on!"

"Ha! That's rich coming from the god that cannot let a grudge over his ego go!" Han teased him, not really caring anymore. "We're on the same boat, _Daddy_ , so I suggest you look up a way to take them of the way or we'll be relegated for eternity, you more than me!" The sarcasm dripped from Han's voice.

It was kind of funny to see the almighty Zeus getting advise from a fool demigod like his son, but in some part of their twisted and egocentrically mind, Han's words were more of an encouragement than a threat. That was enough for Zeus to put his ego to the side and consider asking the _actual_ brains of Olympus about it.

"Very well, Han." Zeus agreed, not looking completely happy. "You work on the demigod side and I'll work on the godly side of the equation..."

"I already have someone working it for me..."

"Good. The sooner we can finish with this, the sooner everything will be back to normal..."

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	30. Pact With The Enemy

**3rd Person's PoV**

Zeus wasn't a great thinker, everyone knew that.

But when he gathered all the ' _fallen_ ' Olympians to talk about what to do with the newly ' _King and Queen_ ' of the Universe, most of them didn't even showed up. The common excuse was that they didn't want to start something that could cause them to face oblivion. Nothing was more terrifying than that. The personal excuse, which never gave, was that they were happy about this turn of events and the fact that they could see their kids more often was a boost of happiness for them.

Obviously, Zeus didn't dare to go to the minor gods. At would have been a suicidal thought.

Athena was there, not because she wanted to go back to the old ways, but because she would do _anything_ to see her daughter back to her from the clutches of that bastard son of Poseidon. Poseidon, surprisingly, wasn't in the meeting, clearly stating that he already lost a son thanks to the old ways, and wasn't either going to lose another one (no matter how idiotic or proud this one was) or himself for it. He had accepted it and move on.

Hera was there as well. The _former_ Queen of Olympus was still in rage that her power was taken away and she will do anything to get it back. There was no doubt in what she will _not_ do for it. Ares was there as well, mainly because they were planning a war and, if he wasn't invited, he'd feel left out (In his mind, Zeus thought that having both Athena and Ares on the same side will minimize the flaws on their plans).

The big surprise of the meeting was that Persephone was there. The daughter of Demeter and Zeus had a very strange look in her, one that could be classified as overly maniac, but no one mentioned it. The reasons why Persephone was present weren't unknown, but they all assume she was there in representation for her mother.

Little did they know that Demeter was totally _against_ this idea, no matter what it was.

"Zeus, you gathered us." Athena started, looking serious. They were meeting with the dark as their mistress, like the old saying goes, far away from Artemis' eyes and powers. They were clandestine. "Care to share why are _we_ all here?"

"I have told each of you personally the reasons of this meeting..." Zeus argued with her, looking at each god in the eye. "I know you can feel it, that your power is not what it used to be... Are you saying you don't want it back?"

"I want _my daughter_ back." Athena insisted, earning an eye roll from Ares. "Got a problem with that?!" She went after him, who didn't even look concern.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ares replied to him. "My plan here was to kill both of them, but you're in the way of one. Either you move or you join!" Ares gave her the ultimatum. Athena glared at him, but didn't move from her place. "Good, so we're on the same page-"

"I'll work with you as long as we can spare my daughter." Athena spoke, raising from her seat. Her glare was on everyone, giving the chills. "If this meeting was to kill everyone, then I'm out. War may be your answer, Ares. But I'll avoid it if I can." With that being said, she began walking out.

"Athena." Zeus called her, serious. Athena stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "You swore secrecy of this meeting. If someone finds out..." Athena nodded, understanding the threat that was hanging from her neck. She walked out, at least with her dignity intact, but knowing she could do nothing about it. She will try to save her daughter anyway, which was bad because that she didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

Turns out that no one had a better plan than Hera and, in some extention, Ares.

Both Zeus and Hera admitted, for the first time in a millennium, that this plan could backfire spectacularly to all of them. They had no back up plan and couldn't think of one even if they wanted to. They would be walking in egg shells, hoping they could see a way out if everything went wrong, or even if it went perfectly well.

In a very dark corner of her mind, Hera was grateful that Persephone had come to the meeting. Otherwise, asking permission to roam the Underworld would be a little weird to ask. Persephone admitted that Hades was a fool for allowing her full control of his realm, but she wasn't going to tell him until this was over and gloating it on his face.

It looked like Persephone inherited both of her parents' stubbornness and sadistic ideas.

Navigating the Underworld wasn't as hard as they assume, especially when you have your own guide. Soon, they were in the presence of Helios' father, Hyperion. He was chained down to the rocks, much like Prometheus had been eons ago before Hercules freed him. But Hyperion didn't have an eagle eating his entrails everyday.

His booming laugh was what greeted them first.

"Well, well, well... Look what the Styx dragged to me..." He started, smirking at the sight of both Hera and Zeus, looking disgusted at him. "You should had warned me... Otherwise, I'd not look so... disgusting to my guests..." It was obvious that he was mocking them, and Ares was the first one baited.

"You'd do well in remember who put you there to being with!" Unfortunately for the presents, they had forgotten who had put him there. Though, Hyperion didn't waste a second in reminding them.

"It was Perseus Jackson who placed me here!" He boomed, anger showing from every limb of his body. Persephone feared he would release himself, but when Hades set the punishment, he wasn't stupid. But she didn't know that. "That filthy bastard of Poseidon and that satyr!"

"It's clear you want revenge, Hyperion." Hera decided to take command of the situation or Zeus and his big mouth would throw it away for them. "What if we hand you a possibility to take back your revenge on Jackson?" Hyperion began to listen, with a smirk on his face.

"I want the revenge on that brat and all his race... Of course, that could not happen without being free first..." He hadn't recognized Persephone, but noticed who she was the moment she spoke.

"I could shorten your sentence here, but you will do a few things for us, in exchange for your revenge." Persephone spoke firmly, letting him know that, if he didn't agree, she wouldn't release him. Hyperion nodded, listening. "You will give us back Olympus, as it is rightfully ours. And we, in exchange, will allow you to rule the Underworld."

"Thought the Underworld was your hubby's realm..." Hyperion raised an eyebrow, curious. But was more surprised when he saw the snarl in Persephone's face.

"Keep it. I'm sure you could punish our enemies better than that fool..." Persephone argued back at him. "Take it or leave it." Hyperion considered it for a moment. Sure, he was weak and will gain lots of his power when he got free but that wasn't enough to control a realm like the Underworld and much less to seek revenge on someone like the Jackson brat.

He would need back up.

"Oh, and one last thing." Zeus spoke up for the first time, looking slightly worried. "The Jackson brat was made King of the Universe by Chaos."

With that, Hyperion saw more reason to follow his idea.

"Deal."

* * *

In Camp Half-Blood, someone was waking up in a jolt, panting and sweating. Of course, it wasn't the only one awake by then.

"Love, what's wrong? Would you like some water, you're sweating!"

"Yes, please..."

"It was a while since you woke up this way..."

"It's happening."

"Already? Oh, no... Father was right!"

"He also knew we'll come out victorious, love... Just hope we can without losing so much..."

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	31. Smoke Screen

**3rd Person's PoV**

It's been a lucky week for Theseus, according to _Theseus_ himself.

He was thrilled when that Jackson dude got up in the middle of Sunday dinner and announced he was going to be out during the next week, dealing with some issues of ' _the Universe_ ', or that was the excuse he gave. Theseus wanted to roll his eyes at the bunch of kids who were begging him not to leave, some crying and some even holding his legs to stop him from leaving.

He also noticed that his 'bride', for the lack of proper term, had said nothing, but had looked in his direction when Jackson was talking. She was simply staring, not making any gestures or something but Theseus didn't need to know the female mind to know what was she thinking.

 _She_ wanted him. He was sure of that.

He wasn't even surprised when he found a piece of paper pushed inside his new cabin, asking for a midnight meeting. He was going to be a gentleman until a day before Jackson returned, showing his ' _Almighty Highness_ ' that he couldn't control all.

He thought he was going to find a very boring and snobbish girl, but he got the surprise of a lifetime when found a crying girl, who launched at him and started ranting about how no one cared for her and how everyone was pretending to love her and other kinds of trivialities. Theseus pretended to listen, but he actually wasn't listening. At the end, she was thanking him for listening and to allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

 _Pathetic_ , he thought.

Since that Sunday night, _Annababe_ (he couldn't actually remember her name and, when he used it for the first time, she giggled and told him she liked the nickname) and him met every night out in the woods, at midnight, spending time together. Theseus would only listen, hoping she would drop a hint of a weakness somewhere.

On Tuesday night, she kissed him, surprising him. She told him that, if she was forced into spending an eternity with that Jackson dude, she better started practicing with other guys cause she wasn't going to be alone. Theseus didn't complain much, though he noticed she was stiff somehow. There wasn't much talking after that night.

During the day, everyone was looking out for him, maybe because the younger ones were warned about him. Chiron seemed to look at him lots too, in his own pensive way. Theseus didn't mind much about Chiron, but he cared more about the other campers, knowing that a whisper could reach wrong ears and lots of them were loyal to Jackson. He couldn't afford a rumor before time.

 _Annababe_ would glance at him once in a while, but besides the occasional blush, there was nothing in her behavior that could be considered abnormal of her. She spent time with the campers, time with her drawings and the nights with him. Theseus started to think how to expose her for who she was really, in a way that hurt everyone the most, especially Jackson.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson, you better open this door or I'll break it down!" An angry Annabeth Chase was pounding the door she was in front of, gathering the looks of the soldiers around. They were wondering what could had angered the Queen of the Universe against their King. Of course, they were taught by their former King, Chaos, that marital problems did not require an escort of any kind.

"The door is open, no need to yell." Annabeth heard from inside. Blinking in surprise, Annabeth realized the door was indeed unlock and she opened it, walking inside. Percy was standing next to a table, covered in papers and what it look like maps and old scolls. "Why are you yelling at me?" The look of confusion was obvious in his face.

"I thought we agreed to do this together, Percy." Annabeth began, not trying to be fooled by his confused look. "You cannot shield me from this battle and I plan to fight with you, remember?" Percy had the decency of blushing and looking down.

"I don't want to." He mumbled and Annabeth misunderstood what he was saying, and began ranting away again.

"That does _not_ gives you the right to push me away from this! Do I have to remind you I'm the strategist of the team?"

" _I_ don't want to fight a battle, Annabeth." He finally looked up at her, serious. Annabeth shut up and let him continue. "I'm not making battle plans, I'm trying to find a way to stop this before it even starts... The attack will happen at the end of the week, and they plan to attack Camp Half-Blood as a distraction, while here is being attacked as well." Annabeth didn't question how he knew that nor his determination about it. "The campers will not be able to fight and I don't want them to see how I plan to punish their parents."

"Are you dealing with Theseus later?" Annabeth shuddered, only imagining what was the son of Poseidon thinking about it.

"Right before exposing the traitors." He snarled at the thought, before composing himself. "I do thank you to think of that trick, or I'd be spreading his limbs across the Universe for even talking to you..." Annabeth liked his possessiveness and rewarded him for it with a kiss.

"Now, explain to me what you plan to do..." She asked him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He then, launched into an explanation, and she did a few adjustments in that plan, but agreed, in the overall of things. "I like your plan... When you think we should put it in action?"

"Thursday, Friday at the least."

"Then, let's gather the troops."

* * *

That Thursday dawn was filled with fog and it was cold.

If Hyperion had paid more attention to the mortals' seasons, he'd had realized that attacking with a few weeks away from Christmas was not very good in a tactical point. Against his form, Hyperion realized that it was hard to keep his fire form, and his armor was keeping him from disappearing. He looked at the lake behind him, before walking forward to Camp.

The giggles and laughs of mortals kids made him sick. Those little _creatures_ dared to be happy, when they should be feeling fear and despair while he was coming close. That only fueled his anger more and walked with decision to the middle of the camp. The problem was that he could not see where was the middle of the camp, the fog was too thick and he was lucky not to hit any buildings, as he was in his titan forma and was taller than them.

Suddenly, he felt a poke in one of his legs. Looking down, he saw a little female kid, poking his leg with a tiny sword. It was obvious she was trying to be brave, but it was like an annoying poking to him. He smirked and bend down to pick her up, but she disappeared before he could. The giggles began again, all around him.

He began pushing the fog away from him, but it was very thick for it. That only worked to make him more angry until the point he only began screaming in frustration.

"Looks like you're not finding an easy target, are you?" A male voice started to taunt him. Hyperion growled and started to attack blindly against the fog. The fog only laughed back, avoiding his attacks. "That's all you can do, Hyperion? Even after stealing your siblings powers without permission...?" If Hyperion could pale, he would had. That was something that no one should had known before he had destroyed the Jackson brat, as promised.

That was his ticket to defeat the Olympians as well.

"Show yourself!" He screamed, angered that he could not face who he was angering him. Not that he had any more morals about it, he'd attack any enemy with their back turned. "So coward, are you?"

"What about you, attacking a place full of children?" A female voice this time, taunted him. "Such a pity your new powers will help you with nothing..."

"Such a nice little fog, is it? It's nice to reinforce the shields around Camp Half-Blood... Of course, we cannot give back to the dead, can we?"

This time, Hyperion did pale, or at least his version of paling. His fire extinguished a little, realizing how he had fell in the trap. He was tricked and played as a fool, not by one side, but by two.

He was fooled by a smoke screen of a lie.

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	32. Final Battle

**3rd Person's PoV**

When Sophia didn't see Percy coming early on Saturday morning, she began to worry.

The young daughter of Athena began harboring a crush on said person and she showed it unashamedly. Her siblings thought that the girl next to him, Annabeth, would find it offensive and, in worst case scenario, she would hurt her own young sister. However, Annabeth, had always used the opportunity to tease his boyfriend and even let little Sophia sit on his lap when they were in the bonfire.

Unlike the rest of the campers, Sophia and her siblings weren't excited to see their mother again. Even though it had been awkward the first time around, Sophia couldn't see herself talking to her mother other than school or grades or which books did everyone read. She wanted to ask her about how to groom a doll or what was the best trick to play hide and seek, but it didn't seem to fit her.

Annabeth had sat with them and asked question. Their mother only listened like a stranger. Sophia felt awkward and wanted to ask Percy if she could talk to other godly mothers or fathers. She hoped Percy didn't get mad for it.

"Good morning, campers." Chiron greeted everyone after they sat to have breakfast. "Percy will return shortly after lunch, and he asked me gather you all and the gods in the Amphitheater for it... Apparently, he has a few surprises." Murmurs of excitement were heard and Sophia wondered what could be the surprise Percy was bringing. She hoped Percy would bring a winged horse- better yet, an unicorn!

* * *

Percy was nervous about what he was about to do.

Sure, he would be hurting some people, but also he'd be saving others. He just hoped they didn't hate him in the end. He took several deep breaths before Annabeth found him, hidden by a pillar of the Amphitheater. He gave her a nervous smile and she began combing correctly his hair. He was about to tell her not to bother, but she beat him to it.

"I know we can't control the outcome, but let me control your hair." She stated, smiling. He smiled back and kisses her forehead, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded and walked in with her, earning a loud cheer of welcome. The kids really had missed him. "Hi, everyone!" He greeted around and saw many young kids ready to jump from the bleachers towards him. He noticed some of the gods looking nervous or even waiting for something he knew it won't happen. "Alright, settle down, settle down... Have lots of news for you..." Everyone began to quiet down to listen. "A few weeks ago, some satyrs and kids were asking me about if we could have some animals to look after-"

"Did you get an unicorn?!" Percy recognized little Sophia's voice, who was blushing under the big kids' gentle chuckle. Percy even liked the interruption.

"Oh, not only unicorns!" Percy admitted, whistling loud. From the different doors of the Amphitheater, pegasi and unicorns walked in. The little girls immediately began swooning over it and some dryads were crying. "Artemis, Hestia, would you take the satyrs, dryads and any young kid who wants to pet them to the new stables?" You didn't need to be a genius to know Percy didn't want the kids to see what was happening next. With a nod, Hestia herded the children, who were begging to climb the animals. Many of the pegasi even left towards the stables with two or three kids on their back!

"That was thoughtful of you, Percy." Annabeth congratulated him. "Kids need to learn responsibility and the pegasi and unicorns need the exercise." She chuckled a little at the end. "Now, onto the real news..." She looked around and noticed Percy was glaring and trying to control himself.

"Last week, we had two treasons against us." The demigods that had stayed were old enough to understand the enormity of the action. Half the gods looked outraged while the other half look either not surprised or looked like they were holding their breath. "One of them happened here, Camp Half-Blood, while the other one happened in Olympus. I'm glad to say we neutralized them both." The smirk at the end of this statement didn't reassure anyone.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Hebe whispered to Apollo sitting next to her, who shrugged without an answer.

"Today, you're here to see how I deal with traitors." Percy glared around, not lingering in any god in particular. "Before I dive into that exhibition, let me explain to you what happened." Percy then, began pacing in a straight line from left to right. "Early this week, a few gods gathered hoping to find a way to not only dethrone me, but also dethroning Hades and Hestia." Hades looked ready to kill. "However, their fatal mistake was to ask for the help of one who would not be trusted, breaking him free..."

"Hyperion!" Hades whispered yelled, earning gasps and fearful looks from everyone around. The demigods didn't know pretty well who that one was, so Hades explained. "The Titan of Light, brother of Kronos and son of Ouranos... It's the only titan that is chained up in the Underworld. Kronos is in pieces, Koios is only he knows where, same with Oceanus. Krios is an escapee, but unless he causes mess, we don't care..."

"Correction, Hades." Annabeth interrupted, serious. " _Were_. Not _is_ or _are_. _Were_." Hades paled and his eyes glanced at Persephone, who was paling as well. Percy simply pulled out a glass sphere and smashed it against the floor, releasing power from it. The power travelled to the sky, and settling in the barrier around Camp Half-Blood, which glowed stronger. "Hyperion stole his siblings powers, killing them and, now that we defeated him, we add the power to the barrier."

"We cannot bring someone back, no matter who it was." Percy added to that. "But before he was _forced_ in oblivion, Hyperion was kind to let us know who asked for his, um... _help_." Percy let his words sink into the crowd. No matter, we'll move on to the second treason of the week, who we had the help of someone very special. Sally, could you please appear?"

To the shock and surprise of everyone, from the ground itself, a human figure began forming. The air and water bended with the earth and formed the exact copy of Annabeth that was standing on Percy's right. The figure, that Percy had called ' _Sally_ ', smiled shyly at everyone and waved. Her stare kept longer with Theseus, who was white as a sheet and speechless as stone.

"We had heard that someone was trying to raise a rebellion inside Camp, so Sally has been filling in for me, because a certain someone thought I was ' _easy_ '." Poseidon was livid when he saw his son's face of embarrassment and fury, especially the part where he was being played with. "We gave the chance of actually thinking someone could actually like Sally and not using her. We were hoping we were wrong."

"Now, time for the punishments!" Percy boomed, smirking at the end. His eyes set in Theseus first, making him shiver in fear. "You have three choices, Theseus: walk away from Camp, and be at the mercy of the monsters, stay here and change your ways or go with your father to change your ways." Theseus seemed to think it through before moving next to his father. "I'm holding you responsible for him, _Poseidon_."

Poseidon shed a tear in silence. The bridge to rebuilt his relationship with Percy was destroyed forever. All he had left was teach Theseus a better way.

"Perseus, what will you do now...?" Demeter spoke softly, like if she was the one about to get punished. Percy turned to her, serious.

"If they show remorse and identify themselves now, I'll punish them with mercy... But that won't earn my forgiveness." Demeter understood and pushed her daughter up front. Not like Persephone needed any more persuasion. But only Persephone. "What a bunch of cowards... Anyway, Persephone, I don't really care why you did this, but since you look repentant, you will work alongside Hermes and Iris and their messenger duties for the next millennium... I want you away from Hades and Hestia." Persephone nodded, meekly and walked towards Iris.

"For the ones who doesn't show up in the next twenty four hours, we won't be so lenient." Annabeth confessed, smirking. "Understand this, if we get pushed, we push back ten times-fold!"

"This will be the final battle. A new era of peace will begin and no one will break it."

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	33. Epilogue

**3rd Person's PoV**

Another thousand years went away in the blink of an immortal eye.

Percy was remembering about that while he fixed his clothes in front of the mirror. Today was a very important day for many reasons, he couldn't decided what was the best reason of all. So he decided to think about each of them.

Today was the day Hades and Hestia step down from their millennium ruling the gods. It had been a very nice millennium, with no wars, no tantrums and no rejected gods. There were a few rebellions, but nothing that a little diplomacy wouldn't fix. And, after a lot deliberation, Hades and Hestia, along with Percy and Annabeth decided that Hebe and Asclepius would rule for the next millennium. They were inexperts, of course, but they would be there to help them out.

Today was his millennial wedding anniversary with Annabeth. This would be their tenth vows renewal, as they do it every century. They had many kids during those thousand years and all of them would be with them in the ceremony and party too. Percy and Annabeth raised them with lots of love and free will, none would be doing something they didn't want to. Many of them were working already either in Chaos' realm or in Camp Half-Blood as instructors. Was a dream come true.

Today was also, the last day of the punishments he and Annabeth had handed out to the gods, back when they had started their reign. It matter of a week time, Percy had tracked down Ares, Hera and Zeus and had punished them severely each. Ares had been locked away from the gods and, he'd only go out every five years (his sentence was suppose to be 200 years only, he would escape regularly to have kids). Solitude for him afterwards. Of course, he wanted to gut the god for killing Annabeth the first time, but knew that not providing what's most needed is a better punishment.

Zeus had it a bit worst. He was stripped from his powers, only his immortality and eternal youth to go on with, basically turning him mortal. He and Annabeth couldn't force him not to have kids, it would be too cruel. Hera, however, as the worst of the bunch, was chained up in the Underworld and her powers had been feeding the magical barrier of Camp ever since. Her only wish now is to be free.

They later found out that Athena had gathered with them, but walked away from the meeting before knowing what was about to happen. Percy didn't seem fit to punish her over something she didn't know, but Annabeth started using the ' _silent treatment_ ' attitude to the extreme. Persephone actually was more helpful than she thought with Hermes and Iris and hoped to work out things with Hades once she could talk to him again.

"Dad! Dad, c'mon! You're gonna be late _again_!" His sons rushed from the door, opting to look like ten-years-old. Percy himself looked like twenty-something. He groaned and looked at them.

" _One_ time! One time and they never let it go!"

"C'mon, Dad... You're _SeaweedBrain_..." Percy smiled and nodded.

"And to think all started with that..."

* * *

 _Crappy epilogue, I know, but I felt this story was coming to his end._

 _I want to thank to everyone that read this story, the ones that followed it, and the ones that reviewed, both when my collaborator_ ** _Mjavery9_** _and I post it (remember, this is a repost). I really hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know is not the heartfelt note that you were expecting, but it's always sad when the story hits an end... I will treasure it along with my others finished stories._

 _Since I know you've read the author's note in previous chapters (or not), I will be focused on rewriting_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _, so please no asking about new stories until that one can be done. We can discuss it after New Year... *wink wink*_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
